When I Met You
by yourbeautifulnightmare
Summary: COMPLETE: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are fantastic Aurors. What happens when a bloody war between the light and dark side throw these two people together? New realisations take place and uncontrollable feelings take over.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The whole "Harry Potter" ideal is from JK Rowling, just in case some random who's been living under a rock doesn't know that. :P Heed the lyrics as well, they contribute to the story. -yourbeautifulnightmare

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley was ready to fight. She had spent the past four years training in the Underground. She had spent the past four years working with top fighters, vampires and werewolves, and Merlin knows what else. She was accomplished in dueling, unarmed fighting and extreme stamina. She was one of the best fighters ever and she was ready. Ready for Voldemort.

For Lord Voldemort had risen again and was reigning terror in both the wizarding and muggle world.

After the death of so many of her friends, Ginny realized that life was too short. She felt an urge to fight in the war and she would let nothing stop her.

Nothing did stop her though she was refused entry at the academy of Aurors at the Ministry of Magic because of the hordes of people who wanted to be Aurors. All of her brothers were fighting in the war in some way or another, and Ginny was determined not to be left out.

This is when she came across the Underground.

The Underground was a haven for those wanting to learn the utmost elite skills in combat. The Ministry was aware of the organization but they had many people from there who had saved their arse at some point or another so they tolerated their existence and kept a low profile about them.

So after four years of keeping a low profile, living at the Underground (literally underground!) and training Ginny was lethal. She had witnessed too many deaths of friends at the hands of Voldemort and his minions and she was ready to put to a stop to it.

The Ministry was discreetly recruiting members of the Underground to join a team of a hundred or so more highly trained witches and wizards to hack their way through the Fencult forest, deep within the darkest lands where Voldemort had first turned beautiful land into bleak forest riddled with horrid creatures and strange dark magic.

The Ministry believed Voldemort had his lair right at the end of the forest and the good thing was the Ministry was gaining on him. Many of his half-hearted followers had been captured. They had been trying to elude a guaranteed death by siding with the enemy. But to what avail?

And since Ginny had just completed the Underground criteria for a highly trained fighter, she was in line to be in the squad hunting down Voldemort and his ill-gotten supporters. Ginny had wanted nothing more than to kill him.

But sadly she couldn't, because of the prophecy and all the riff-raff to do with that. It was Harry's job but she wanted to help out any way.

Draco got out of his Auror head quarters dorm bed and stretched. Today he would be finding out if he got into the squad that would be traveling into the Fencult forest. Draco desperately hoped he would get in. Ever since he found out why his mother had been acting strangely, almost insane he had been hell bent on getting his own back on Voldemort. Voldemort had tortured his mother into insanity, craftily covering up the fact he had.

As for his father, he couldn't believe he followed him blindly for so many years. Lucius Malfoy had been carefully misleading his son for his whole life. After Draco realized all the lying that was going on he confronted his father. Draco had left the Malfoy manor just after his seventh year graduation. After a slip in grades in his sixth, he had graduated among the top students of his seventh year.

From then on he had nothing to live for except to get his vengeance for his forsaken childhood. He decided to fight against what he was brought up with. But it was hard. No one respected his family name, whether from the light side or the dark. He couldn't find anyone who liked him the slightest. The only person who truly loved him was sitting in a bed in a hospital with her eyes darting around a ward searching for the man who could be hiding behind a curtain, holding his wand, ready to serve more pain and suffering.

Draco applied for Auror training. The Ministry was very suspicious but _somehow _Dumbledore had convinced them he was on the light side. And helpfully reminded them Draco had never actually done anything wrong. Draco was good Auror, even the Ministry had to admit, and they were taking in as many recruits as possible.

So they assigned the wonderboy to be his roommate for the next five years. Yes, Harry Potter.

When they first realized they would be sharing a small room together for the next five years both were extremely agititated about it. But the two twenty three year olds had grown up a lot since their days in Hogwarts, and both were mature enough to decide they would try to get along.

And they did.

Harry and Draco understood each other's past. It wasn't a friendship like Ron and Harry's, where they were best mates. It wasn't like Draco's control over the two idiots Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. It was a friendship based on understanding and encouragement, and it was the only slight thing that kept Draco going.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

**The lyrics are from the song Cold by Crossfade. I find the lyrics most describe Draco the most. I hope you like what you are reading so far and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sunny weather reflected Ginny's mood. She was going to find out who she was partnered with for the mission in the Fencult forest and she was certain she was going to be partnered with her best friend Colin Creevy.

She was her Commander's favourite even though he'd never admit it, and she got him to pull some strings to get Colin to be her partner.

Colin too was a fighter, and since he did one year of part time Auror training before hand he only had to do four years of Auror training at the Ministry. Ginny had not had the time to see him in a long time. She was just too busy with training to really visit anyone outside of the Underground, and was only allowed to see her family for three hours every three months.

It was a grim time but everyone felt it was their duty to protect their fellow members of society from the monster called Voldemort.

Ginny and Draco strode into the number seven auditorium at the Auror head quarters at the same time and simply stared at each other. For Draco it was because he was struck by how beautiful she was and how well her deep red hair complemented her paler features.

For Ginny it was the fact that the prick Malfoy was actually at Auror H.Q wearing an official badge stating he was to be joining the Fencult squad.

"Malfoy." Stated Ginny in disbelief.

"Ginny. Why I am not surprised to see you here," replied Draco in a soft even toned voice.

Ginny arched one delicate eyebrow and simply asked "and why's that?"

"Because your whole family is fighting this cursed war."

"And what the fuck are you doing here… Malfoy?" said Ginny, spitting out the last two syllables like it was filth.

Draco sighed. Here he was getting a nice big serving of the Weasley prejudice. "I'm sorry, I don't think the badge which is stating what I am doing here is obvious enough. I'm an Auror Ginny, I'm going to fight Voldemort. I'm going into the Fencult forest."

Ginny was slightly dumbstruck. It was true she didn't think the badge was obvious enough. It just couldn't be right. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Fighting against his pathetic Lord?

"And what makes you think you have the right to call me by my first name?"

"The fact we are adults. The fact that you and I are fighting for the same cause, the fact that I am trying to make peace with you." Draco's voice was still even as he finished his sentence.

Ginny couldn't find a retort. She was a fair person, and the honesty in Draco's voice made her stop and think for a moment, but only a moment.

"Yeah right, wha-"

"GINNY!"

Ginny whirled around, black robes whirling around with her to face Colin Creevy. Best friend for six years. Best friend who she had not seen in four.

"COLIN! OH MY GOSH!" At this point Ginny squealed loudly that several people nearby stared for a few moments and shook their heads. Ginny and Colin ran forward and hugged each other tightly, like that if they let go they would both disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Ginny, Ginny how are you? You look great! How has the Underground been treating you? Oh I've missed you so much! Since your wit has not been killing me!" cried Colin breathlessly.

"Oh Colin I've been great, I've completed the full course with some of the highest marks possible! I've missed you too! Yeah no one to match my intellect oh how I hope we get partnered up.. you know how the Ministry wants us to be paired up male/female.." Ginny's voice trailed off as she and Colin walked off, arm in arm talking excitedly.

'Well, that makes for great conversation,' thought Draco dejectedly.

Since he still had ½ an hour to go till the addressing would begin by the Ministry, Draco walked slowly to a corner and watched. This was what he did all the time now. For the past five years.

Draco learnt a lot. He noticed the little things like how girls liked to tuck their hair behind their ears, continuously. It vaguely annoyed him. He noticed how people reacted with their body language. They opened up their shoulders and their muscled relaxed when they were around people they were comfortable with. They tensed and tended to fold their arms when they were around people they weren't.

Of course this doesn't take any genius to figure out. It was just that no one had time like Draco Malfoy to spend looking at other people's body language.

And so it went on like this for the next fifteen minutes. Draco leaning into a wall, staring moodily at the massive crowd shift into auditorium number seven.

He noticed Ginny, easily, by her red hair. Chatting away to Colin like there was no tomorrow. Looking such like an innocent school girl gossiping, oblivious to the fact in one day she would be marching into a forest that was full of treachery and danger.

Draco knew of course she wasn't unprepared. Harry had told him during the late nights they spent in their dorm rooms when they couldn't sleep, after learning about something horrific in training. He had told Draco how Ginny refused to be the baby of the family, even though no one thought of her like that anymore. Only how now she was one of the most strongest and confident people around. How she was determined to get Voldemort, after she had seen so many die around her. Apparently it was all she lived for, after her family and friends. Friends she did not have much of.. since most of them had been killed. Sort of reminded Draco about somebody he knew. Every time he looked in the mirror that is.

As the long hand on Draco's watch crossed the fifteen minute mark, he noticed Harry striding towards him, and he nodded his head in his direction in greeting.

When Harry came closer, Harry murmured "hey Drake, you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I heard you'll be using the sword.."

Harry looked down, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, if using my wand fucks up I'll have Godric's trusty sword on hand. Though I think Voldemort will shit himself in anger if he notices that's the same sword I used to kill his basilisk with."

"Mmm.." replied Draco, closing his eyes and appreciating the fact he had someone was talking to him.

"Did I mention Gin is carrying the sword in her journey through the forest?"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he said "Ginny Weasley? Why? There's hundreds of people who could."

"She's really good with weaponry, and for some reason Dumbledore thinks it will be a good idea."

Draco gave some unintelligible sort of grunt and both men sought out Ginny's flaming hair lazily. Silently contemplating what was to come ahead of them.

**Woohoo, anuzzer chapter! Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Auditorium number seven fell silent and people shuffled into position when they noticed a

middle-aged Ministry official step up to the podium.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Tomi and we all know why we are here today," Tomi addressed the audience. He paused for effect and continued "to sort out who is to be partnered with who."

Tomi waited for silence and went on to say "in a few seconds, in your open palm you will receive a piece of parchment with a number. Your partner will be the opposite sex to you and will have the same number, after that could you please proceed to make your way to the number on the side of this hall."

As Tomi waved his wand in an arch and complicatedly flicked it in the air, rows of numbers magically appeared on the walls. At that very moment, a piece of parchment appeared in Ginny and Draco's palm.

162.

Ginny quickly looked across to Colin and was shocked. His number was 163.

"No way! Your joking right? I thought Alvin sorted this out?" said Ginny quickly, rooted to the spot.

"Fuck. Looks like we won't be partners," replied Colin sadly.

Ginny could have cried.

Yet she somehow held it in and gave Colin a big hug and murmured "yeah, well I'll see you after this at the main halls and we can go back to The Burrow together."

"Yeah that'd be good. See you soon," replied Colin and then they both departed looking for their designated number.

Draco shuffled through the crowd after a hasty farewell to Harry. Harry had been assigned the number 125 and was excited about who he would be partnered with.

Draco's breath caught as he saw Ginny standing next to the number 162 looking pretty but sad. Heheh pretty sad. Draco fought down the urge to laugh. She looked upset and moody but Draco kept walking forward.

Ginny noted Draco stepping towards her general direction but started to be slightly disturbed when she realized that all the people in her area except for her had already met their partner.

This could only mean one thing. Draco Malfoy was her partner for the next Merlin knows how long.

"Hello, we meet again Ginny," said Draco in a soft voice.

Ginny couldn't speak, she felt like something was fighting to get up through her throat but was too big and got stuck.

"Ginny, are you okay? Your face is going red," asked Draco in a concerned voice.

Ginny emitted a high pitched scream and everybody looked around in alarm. She couldn't stand being next to him being all smarmy and friendly so she ran, ran away straight out of auditorium number seven kept running into the Ministry's lush courtyard.

She held her head in her hands and muttered "this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening," over and over in her head, as if by repeating this mantra over and over it really could not be happening. But no such thing would happen.

"Ginny? Ginny are you alright?" came the hesitant voice from beside her.

Ginny looked up with wild eyes to the relief of saying Colin standing next to her with a concerned expression on his face.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I GOT PARTNERED WITH THAT BASTARD FOR FUCK KNOW'S HOW LONG!" screamed Ginny, now going into hysterics.

After some more incoherent screaming Colin grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her tightly and it was all she needed to calm down.

"C'mon Ginny, you can do this. Malfoy could not have fooled the Ministry, I know you'll hate me for this but I trust him," murmured Colin into Ginny's red hair.

Ginny broke away with watery eyes and simply said "well I don't."

Colin sighed and said "that's okay, you can be entitled to your own opinions but you are now considered an Auror, you will have to deal with it, like how Malfoy is dealing with it with you."

"Yeah okay, okay. Let's just go home eh? I could do with some of mum's cooking."

"Mmm sounds great! I love your mums cooking."

The two friends laughed, the tension in the air gone, but not the pressure throbbing in Ginny's brain.

'Wow, that girl can scream!' thought Draco, rubbing his ears. He saw Harry striding towards him and before he could say anything, Draco defended himself by saying "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"I know you didn't," Harry simply replied, amusement twinkling in his green eyes.

Draco started to get pissed off.

"It's not funny! Fuck it Harry, I have to _work _with that girl!" Though in Draco's mind he knew Ginny wasn't a girl anymore, far from it.

Harry just laughed and said "call it supernatural instincts, but I just get this feeling you two will work well together."

Draco just snorted.

"C'mon Drake, you have to help me pack up my crap in the dorm, it's got to be spotless by tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

But Draco wasn't thinking of the next few hours of helping Harry hunt for his dirty socks and underwear, it was on how he and Ginny would cope. Being stuck together in a dangerous forest hunting Voldemort down.

**Woot woot, another chapter completed. I really do hope you like it so far. It's the first fanfiction I've come up with that has real plot :D More lyrics from songs to be included later on. ReViEw:P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ginny and Colin apparated at the front door of The Burrow and Ginny swung the door open without hesitation only to be smothered by her mother's hugs and kisses.

"Ginny! Oh I've missed you sooo much! Come and give me a kiss," squealed Molly loudly while Colin stood awkwardly in the entranceway shuffling his feet. "Goodness! Colin you too!"

Colin looked absolutely stricken when Molly Weasley let go of Ginny who was gasping for air and was headed for him.

"Er good to see you too Mrs Weas-," but Colin never got to finish his sentence as the air was hugged out of him as well.

From the kitchen a pained voice could be heard, "Merlin, what's all this commotion? It can only be Ginny and her trusty steed Colin Creevey!

"Oh dad, what did you do to your chin? I told you, don't bother using muggle razors!" shouted Ginny in excitement, running down the hallway to hug her father who was holding a tea towel to his face to stem the bleeding from his chin.

"Ah Colin," said Arthur as he released Ginny and shook Colin's outstretched hand.

"Mr Weasley," nodded Colin brightly.

"Eyah!" shrieked Ginny as a little fluff ball flew into her head. It was only Pigwidgeon.

"Aww c'mon Gin, I'd expect you to have better reflexes than that, being a top graduate from the Underground!" said a voice from above.

Ginny whirled around in excitement, Pig flying into her head could only mean one thing and that was Ron was here!

"Ron! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in so long!" cried Ginny as she raced up the stairs to hug her brother.

"Oi, aren't you going to ask how your favourite brother is?" asked Ron in a muffled voice as he hugged Ginny back. This only made her giggle.

"Excuse me? Don't you mean _me, _your fave bro?" said a grinning Charlie Weasley standing at the foot of the staircase looking at Ginny adoringly.

"CHARLIE!" was Ginny's reply and on went the re-uniting of the brothers who had not seen Ginny for four years straight since it was only the parents who were allowed to visit.

Draco groaned in disgust, he had just witnessed Harry detract moldy boxer shorts from somewhere in his bed with a pair of tongs.

"Get it away already! That is so rank, Merlin I think I'm going to hurl," moaned Draco from the other side of the room. This was quite a powerful statement since Draco was an Auror and has witnessed more things the average wizard would.

"Ah quit your whining Draco, just cause you wear the same set of clothes everyday," quipped Harry.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Draco.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"WELL WEAR THIS!"

And suddenly without warning a pillow smashed into Harry's face knocking his glasses askew.

"ARGH" yelled Harry and he grabbed the tong with the boxers and flung them at Draco.

"Dude that is foul! That's it, this is war!" yelled Draco and soon it was war. War of the dirty underwear, drooled on pillows and the occasional unused condom.

"..and I hell kicked Vladmir's arse at the finals of sparring," finished Ginny digging into her dinner.

"Givera, language please," said Molly placidly.

"Sorry mum," said Ginny, sending a sideways glance at Colin. At twenty-two she still had to listen to her mum boss her around. But Ginny wouldn't complain, she was grateful she still had her mother, when so many other's had been murdered.

"So Ginny, excited about the Fencult Forest mission? I would've liked to go but I've still got the enemy watch with division 4077," said Charlie.

Ginny groaned and looked quite put out.

Colin decided to save her and said "no she's disgusted. Ginny was guaranteed she would be partnered with me but instead something happened and her partner is now Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately nothing can be done."

The entire Weasley family looked outraged.

There were several cries of "I'll kill him!" but this time it was Ginny to the defence.

"Guys I hate him and I will have a grudge, but Colin told me I had to get over it since there is nothing to do be done. I just got to try to make myself have confidence in Malfoy, just as much confidence I have in me since we're going to be," Ginny gulped at this moment "partners."

Ginny's entire family gave her sympathetic looks and moved on though Ron, Fred and George still looked like they wouldn't mind giving Malfoy a piece of their mind. (And knuckles.)

Harry and Draco stood up ramrod straight at the entranceway to their dorm.

"Very good, this dorm is spotless like it should be," said the superintendent in charge of Harry and Draco. He glared at the two like he knew that something was going on. Which there was of course. Both men wondered how he could always tell.

Only minutes before was their complete mess and pandemonium inside that dorm room.

The "pillow" fight had escalated into dueling and somehow paint had also squirted from the tips of both wands.

It was sheer Auror training that got the room spotless on time.

"C'mon Harry, let's catch the early mess so we can eat and spend one more night reminiscing about the good old five years here," muttered Draco and both men walked out of the room, the world really starting to weigh on their shoulders.

"Mmm, Ministry food, I'm going to miss warm food," mumbled Harry as he shoved shepherds pie down his gob as did Draco.

"Glmmngh," was Draco's reply.

The two chatted idly until more people began to arrive. All from their division, savouring their last night of innocence until they would be sent off to fight, fight a cause that could bring them crashing down onto their knees.

Although nobody really wanted to think about that. Not that night anyway.

In the dorm room, the two of them changed into their sleepwear for one last time and climbed into bed. Intent on talking themselves to sleep.

"I'm going to miss you Harry. I never thought I'd say this, never but I will. It's really been great knowing you. Thought you might like to know that," murmured Draco in the dark.

"Yeah, I feel the same. Now I know why you were such a bastard. No shit, serious. I just want to make it out of this alive. I want to live, feel's like I've been constricted all my life. I'm twenty three, I want to live to Dumbledore's age," murmured Harry back.

Draco sighed. "This will be it then. The final series, ka-put. Either you or him goes, preferably him."

Harry smiled into the darkness and replied "glad to know you cared Draco."

"Okay, any more sentimental crap and I'm going to hurl," said Draco grumpily, but secretly he was smiling on the inside.

"Fine you asked for it," said Harry cheekily and continued "tell me what you REALLY think of that sex goddess Ginerva Weasley!"

Draco could have choked. (On his own saliva that is.)

Spluttering (Harry smiled at this) Draco replied "Weasley? _Ginny? _Sex goddess?"

"Yes, _Ginny _Weasley."

Draco decided to change tactics and said "yes I agree with you, sex goddess."

He really did secretly agree with that.

"Well don't I fucking envy you? You're working with the most gorgeous woman I know," mused Harry, much to Draco's discomfort.

"Ah shut up you dong," was Draco's witty reply.

'I knew it!' said Harry's mind.

"C'mon, who's the girl you were partnered with," asked Draco.

"Oh, Amanda. She's really friendly, was in Ravenclaw in our year," murmured Harry.

"Shit. You're not interested are you? Can't use it against you," replied Draco.

"Oh, so you are interested in the youngest Weasley," Harry smirked.

'If only Draco could see my smirk,' thought Harry.

"Fuck off Harry, I can just feel that smirk on your face," growled Draco.

Harry sighed, "she's a nice, girl Draco, I know you think it's just me and my cracked skull but she'll grow on you. It's early days but I know she's perfect for you."

Draco just huffed and said "whatever. We better go to sleep now, it's getting late."

"Uh-huh, or someone just wants to think about someone and," Harry was cut off when he felt the pressure of a wand on his neck. "And what happened to the 'we better go to sleep' huh?" mused Harry.

Draco merely growled and grunted "goodnight."

In a mock girly voice Harry replied "night night, and don't let the Gin-bug bite. Hard."

"Owww," groaned Colin as Ginny's camp bed flicked back up and thwacked him on the nose.

Ginny only giggled and said "oh c'mon Colin, you're a big boy, big boys don't cry over sore noses do they now?"

Colin gave Ginny a look that could kill, but in Ginny's case she only laughed harder.

After Ginny's laughter had subsided she waved her wand in a little circle and muttered a spell at Colin's nose and he immediately felt the effects of it and calmed down.

"I hate your camp bed Ginny," muttered Colin.

"Oh really? I remember in our sixth year and you slept over. You freaked over that bed. Said the old springs and wiring were a work of art," replied Ginny with a smile. "You used a whole roll of film taking photos of that!"

Only incoherent grumbling could be heard.

Colin was well trusted by the Weasley family and ever since his parents had been murdered at the hands of Voldemort the Weasley family had basically took him in.

Dennis, Colin's brother had found love early and was now married.

So since Colin had graduated from Auror academy and his roommate had already gone to see his family one last time Ginny invited him over. This is how it came to Ginny happily snuggled in her childhood bed while Colin examined his nose in Ginny's ridiculously decorated mirror. Covered with preserved flowers and love heart cut outs.

"Oh for fucks sake Col! Your nose is fine! I am an Auror you know, I can heal these things," said Ginny grumpily.

"Yeah, fine it looks okay," mumbled Colin as he climbed onto his creaking camp bed as it took his weight.

"Ready?" murmured Ginny.

"Yeah," murmured Colin back and Ginny waved her wand silently and the lights went out.

Ginny sighed. "Colin, I can't believe this is only how long we have to spend with each other before we have to go again. I'm so glad I've met up with you again."

"Mm, I know. I know. But it doesn't matter Gin, no matter how many years pass I'll always be your best friend, just as I always know you'll be mine," replied Colin.

There was a silent pause for a few moments, while both friends thought of the all the good times they had spent together and how lucky they were that they were still alive. How the next day they would be waking up early and traipsing into the Fencult forest to try to kill the wizard who had made them all completely miserable.

A tear slipped out of Ginny's eye but Colin was stronger.

"Gin?" came Colin's soft voice from somewhere around her.

Ginny sniffed and said "yeah?"

"Don't worry, I will see you again."

Ginny smiled and she really wanted to believe it.

**Hey, I know this chapter was a bit fluffy but you definitely need it. I hope you have enjoyed reading and REVIEW! nods energetically**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The clocks in both Ginny and Draco's room said four fifty nine. Both cracked open their eyes and rubbed them. Both ripped the covers off to embrace the day and both swung their legs to the side of the bed. Both stood up, took a step and tripped.

I just love being a narrator.

Draco tripped because Harry's suitcase for some strange reason was just on the side of his bed. Ginny tripped because she forgot her best friend was sleeping just across from her.

Thus ensured pandemonium!

So after lots of loud swearing, an angry glare from a certain mother and a dented suitcase, all four Aurors got up and got ready for breakfast.

"Mmm, I'm breaking my fast," muttered Harry as he shoveled lots of grease, ie bacon and eggs down this throat.

Draco only choked from trying to drink and eat too fast.

Both men knew this would be the last moment they would be able to eat in some sort of safety, before they had to survive and be expected to perform the best at the bare minimum.

After having a good patting on the back by Harry, Draco finally rasped "look, there's Amanda."

"Oh yeah it is!" exclaimed Harry. "Hey Amanda!" he yelled from across the room. Amanda turned around and smiled.

"You're lucky," said Draco.

Harry looked up at him and said "how come?"

"You can actually say hi to your partner without a. have your eyes burnt out by her eyes and b. not have your head being bitten off by a prejudiced and fiery red head."

"Draco, aren't you being the prejudiced one?"

"What?"

"The fiery red head thing," said Harry.

"But, but she is fiery and she's a re-," Draco stopped mid-sentence. There was no point in continuing because Harry had his "I'm right and you know it" looks.

The same determined and self-satisfied look he got about Voldemort.

Colin was glaring half-heartedly at Ginny. He was pissed off but she had her irresistible "I'm young, cute and innocent" look on and just.. couldn't resist.

"Oh come off in Colin, I just forgot you were there! Just cause my elbow accidentally landed on your balls," muttered Ginny buttering her toast.

Colin winced.

"It still hurts Gin! We're going into the Fencult forest today!"

"Damn it Colin! I know! Look if you want me to fix it," argued Ginny and she reached for her wand.

"Oh-ho, no no no, you aren't going anywhere near there," quickly said Colin as he moved away and covered his genitalia.

"Ahem," ahemed Ron from the door frame.

"Good morning Ron!" sang Ginny in a chirpy voice with an over bright smile.

Ron looked to Colin who was clutching himself and back to Ginny who was looking like the female version of the devil and decided he didn't really want to know.

Ginny proceeded to twirl her wand in her fingers like a baton which was emitting little gold and blue sparks. While looking very pretty yet frightening.

"Oh come Colin, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?" murmured Ginny in what she hoped was her seductive yet dangerous voice. She tilted her head towards Colin's unfinished bacon.

This only made Colin back off even more. Sometimes Colin wondered why people were scared of this very dangerous creature by the name of Ginny Weasley. It was times like this he remembered why.

Ron only laughed and patted Colin on the shoulder which made him jump.

"I feel for you mate, I really do," Ron chuckled.

He quickly met the eye of his sister and decided it was best he made himself scarce.

"I'll see you in fifteen!" yelled Ron from some distant hall in their house.

Colin looked down at his watch and noticed they only had a few minutes left of breakfast time before they had to make sure they were completely ready to leave.

Ginny and Colin wanted to get to the Ministry early instead of late since the Ministry would be chock-a-block full of arriving employees.

"Hurry up Colin!" yelled Ginny looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Colin quickly obeyed.

Harry and Draco had finished their breakfast and hand shrank their suitcases so they could fit in their pockets. The two of them stood out side of auditorium number seven and stared for a few moments.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Ready," repeated Draco.

The two of them pushed open the doors and strode inside.

Colin and Ginny said their goodbyes to her family and goodbye to Ron back at the foyer of the Ministry building. They stopped at the big doors of auditorium number and stared and gave each other their last hug and kiss on the cheek.

Ginny murmured into his chest "it's time."

And the two of them walked into the auditorium and went their separate ways.

"Draco, I can see Amanda," said Harry in a low tone.

"Yeah, I see her too," replied Draco.

They stared at each other for a few moments and all resolve broke down. The two hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

Draco knowing full well this may be the last time he someone he could actually call a friend.

"Good luck man, see you at Voldemort's lair," said Harry.

Draco only gave a quiet chuckle and watched Harry walk over to Amanda. All of a sudden he could feel a pair of eyes on him and he looked to his side and his eyes fell onto the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

"Hey," said Draco tentatively. He stared at her while she looked like she was having an internal battle.

'To have hate spilling out of my mouth at him or civil conversation?'

Draco decided she was going to have the latter. (ehh, draco decided? Uwaah? –kaz)

"Hello," said Ginny stiffly.

The two stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to do. Well in Ginny's case glaring.

"Um, do you want to sit down?" gestured Draco at the rows and rows of chairs just to the side of them.

"Okay."

"Okay then."

Still the two were staring at each other.

'Damn, why am I staring at him?' screamed Ginny's self-talk.

'Gah, she's staring at me, do I have something on my face?' fired Draco's self-talk.

It was only until someone yelled, "oi you two love-birds! Get your arse on the chairs, they're about to start!" that they broke eye contact and sat down quickly and embarrassedly.

_I never meant to be so cold, so cold._

**Hi, I hope you liked that chapter, nothing much happens more happens, I will make sure of that! The sentence in italics are lyrics from the song Cold by Crossfade. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The General Jeremy Hot-Diggity cleared his throat and stood at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that is you, you young fighters," began Jeremy as his eyes swept across the auditorium.

Today in this early morning you will be portkeyed directly to the entrance of the Fencult forest. From then on you will have an assigned area of the forest to explore. We have maps but only of little area of the forest. In the centre, we have set up a safe house for you to rest. You have two monthsh to recuperate before you must carry on.

You will be pushing the limits of you capabilities and delving further into that forest. Right at the end, where magic seems to have some barrier you will find Voldemort's lair. Your objective, help Harry Potter kill him."

A wave of heads turned to look at Harry and his partner Amanda. Harry blushed beetroot red and Draco surpassed a small chuckle.

Ginny noted how deep his voice was, and shivered in spite of herself. She had always been a sucker for men with deep voices.

General Hot-Diggity continued "as you all know, Ginny Weasley will be carrying Godric Gryffindor's sword."

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

But Ginny had more control of her emotions than before and her blush was only a slight pink tint.

Draco found it adorable.

Draco remembered what Harry said about Ginny carrying the sword. Since Ginny had direct contact with Tom, even though he was a mere memory, she felt some sort of connection to the sword that ultimately ended her living nightmare in her first year. Dumbledore had noticed this and recommended Ginny be the carrier.

Jeremy kept droning on about how dangerous the Forest was, adding onto the Aurors already frazzled nerves. He finally got to the part where they would be leaving.

"The moldy donut in front of you and your partner is your portkey."

All of a sudden, moldy donuts appeared in front of everybody.

"On my count you will touch the portkey and you will be transported to your designated area of your forest. You have all your equipment with you already," announced General Hot-Diggity.

"We will try our best to save you but ultimately you are on your own when you are in trouble. You are all competent fighters, but trust your partner, and finally, good luck. You shall honour us all!"

Everybody stood up in front of their donuts and got ready.

Hot-Diggity spoke for the last time "everybody, on three. One."

Ginny steadied her breathing.

"Two."

Draco swallowed hard.

"Three."

Both Ginny and Draco's breath caught as their fingers brushed each other's and touched the donut at the same time.

After traveling a long way surprisingly for a portkey, Ginny and Draco appeared on a dewy hill.

Ginny collapsed from the awkward sensation from just being portkeyed for a long time.

She nearly threw up. Nearly.

But she held it in because no way she would show any weakness before Malfoy, before they even made it into the forest.

"You okay?" asked Draco as he offered his hand.

"Fine," was Ginny's reply and she got up ignoring his hand.

Draco sighed and pulled out his map and so did Ginny.

"Looks all in order," muttered Ginny. She continued on saying "got anything I need to know Malfoy? Anything I need to worry about so I can save your arse later?"

Almost hit a nerve thought Draco, almost. But he kept his face emotionless now and simply said no.

Ginny scoffed.

Draco wondered how much more he could take, and they hadn't even made it into the forest yet!

"Alright then, let's go," said Ginny and off they went into the forest.

The forest was mostly just bushes and shrubs and first but soon the two of them entered dense forest. It reeked of dark magic.

Ginny and Draco both had their wands out listening carefully. The sword that was bumping silently on Ginny's hip was giving her comfort and confidence.

'Good old Godric,' thought Ginny.

A loud shrieking shook Ginny out of her reverie and she saw a bat vampire bat fly overhead. A real vampire bat which could kill you if it sucked enough blood out of you. Immediately she reacted and yelled the spell which would get rid of it and so did Draco. The combined power of their spells was very strong and both looked at each other with surprise.

The further into the forest they went the darker. An eerie light was illuminating the whole place though which was good. Ginny didn't mind the dark too much, she had trained solidly in it. It was just more damned complicated.

For Draco it reminded him of his childhood, and he detested it but put up with it.

The path they were traveling was slightly worn out but still visible. But they had to walk in single file since the track got narrow. Ginny had to using a cutting spell to slash apart the foliage blocking their way. If Ginny hadn't trained in these conditions for years she would be extremely frightened.

Draco and Ginny talked very little, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. But they learnt a lot about each other from their actions.

Draco realized Ginny was a very confident person, and that was important. He couldn't have an introverted partner, it just wouldn't function well. He also admired her skill. The Underground must have been an extremely good training centre.

Ginny noticed Draco was a very calm but precise Auror. Ginny had to admit, even as skilled as she was in fighting the dark arts, she was glad Draco was behind her now. Even though they were only five hours into the forest. This forest had dangers and only now Ginny realized she shouldn't be doing this mission alone.

The two travelers found a clearing and decided that was where they would camp for the night.

"We're not safe you know," muttered Draco.

Ginny who was thinking smarter now didn't having a sniping reply, she instead said "yes, the creatures of this forest will know of our existence now." She dropped onto her knees and whispered into Draco's ear "they're watching us now, calculating how dangerous we are."

Draco only nodded back in agreement. The warmth coming from her body was extremely comforting but it was soon gone since Ginny was setting a perimeter around their sleeping area and chanting protection spells.

The spells weren't ultimate protection, nothing was. But it did stop any creatures from entering the perimeter and it would set off an alarm to everything inside the perimeter.

As Ginny was doing that, Draco was kindling a fire. The both of them were glad of its warmth.

They could sense the seemingly invisible creatures shrivel in disgust as they now regarded the two people as enemies. How dare they bring heat and light into their cold realm?

"You've put the permanent burning charm on that right?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah."

With a sigh, Ginny conjured up a small tent out of thing air and crawled inside of it. Just big enough for two people. She was writing down a journal of events, it would be essential for any future missions.

"Ginny?" came a questioning voice from outside the tent.

Ginny poked her head out of the tent only to be hit by the welcoming smell of warm food. She had nothing to eat all day.

"If you think tempting me with food will make me talk to you, you're wrong," muttered Ginny.

Draco only laughed lightly and handed over some dinner to Ginny. In spite of herself, Ginny smiled and Draco's face lit up.

"Come and join me?" asked Draco softly, smiling.

"Um, no, got to finish off that journal."

Draco's face fell a bit and nodded quietly, returning to his food and listening intently to the crackling of the flames.

Later on that night Draco cleaned up the post dinner mess and re-checked Ginny's protection perimeter. He crawled into the small tent and into his sleeping bag. They could have had fancier sleeping quarters but they didn't want to use too much unnecessary magic.

Ginny was consulting her map for the next day and Draco had to fill out his Journal. The day was uneventful and he was glad, though he could sense danger ahead.

After he had finished he noticed Ginny's wand light had gone off. She must have already fallen asleep. He looked towards her and was surprised she was on her side facing him. Her eyes were closed and her hair had fallen adorably over her cheek. It was warm inside the tent and the oversized baggy t-shirt she wore slipped off her shoulder revealing her pure milky skin.

'Merlin she's beautiful.'

Ginny was no fool, she was still awake. She could feel Draco's gaze on her but she didn't mind. Not that night anyway. But she wouldn't let herself get in too deep. This was Malfoy she was sharing a small tent with. Only five centimeters space in between the both of them. Only thin air separating the two of them.

'What am I thinking?'

Ginny snapped open her eyes which were immediately focused onto Draco's blue and grey ones. Eyes that seemed to be looking straight into her soul. Her body and soul seemed to have risen ten degrees.

'Why is he making me feel like this?'

'She can see me, into me'

"Goodnight Ginny," murmured Draco in his husky deep voice.

Ginny made a slight mewing noise in her throat which sent blood coursing to parts of Draco's body.

Draco gulped and Ginny quickly squeezed her eyes shut and flipped around so her back was facing Draco.

'Oh god, not him, not now, please not now.'

'Oh god!'

_And you,_

_You bring me to my knees, again,_

_All the times_

_That I could beg you please, in vain,_

_All the times_

_That I felt insecure, for you_

_And I leave_

_My burdens at the door.._

**Hidey-ho. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! The italics are lyrics from the song Outside by Staind. I love those lyrics and. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_All the times that I've cried_

_All this wasted, it's all inside_

_And I feel all this pain_

_I stuffed it down, it's back again_

_And I lie, here in bed_

_All alone, I can't mend_

_But I feel_

_Tomorrow will be ok_

Ginny cracked open her eyes and listened to a bird squawk outside of her tent. This was the forest's equivalent to bird chirping in the morning. She looked over to her right and her heart skipped a beat.

Draco Malfoy with his hair all messed up and sleeping bag all twisted around his legs.

He looked so irresistible! Ginny couldn't help but stare for a few moments until she realized his breathing wasn't regular. It was sharp jabs of air. Suddenly it made sense, he was laughing at her, silently.

"I feel so loved, good morning to you too Ginny," smiled Draco looking up at her.

Ginny would have screamed but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Instead she hissed "whatever you're thinking, you wish."

This shut Draco up. Ginny muttered a spell which undressed her out of her pyjamas and into her robes so quickly that Draco didn't realize she had changed until the blurring had stopped. And then Ginny proceeded to angrily crawl out of the tent to check the fire and her protection perimeter.

Draco murmured into the empty tent "yes, I really do wish."

After Draco had changed into his robes he joined Ginny in a very silent breakfast. The only talking was from Ginny, and that was "some little animals were attracted to the fire but they couldn't cross the magical boundry."

Draco only nodded. Ginny paused and glared at him, and said "I hate you."

"So you're telling yourself," replied Draco.

So for the next six months or the two Aurors traveled deeper into the Fencult forest, without any contact from the outside word discovering the extent of dark magic left by Voldemort.

Three times they ran into death eaters who proved quite a fight, but weren't any real match against Ginny and Draco. The two together really did make quite a duo, not that Ginny would admit.

This forest tested the two of them to their limits, it was unbelievable how many dark creatures were here. The two of them knew this wouldn't be easy but they were surprised, and that's saying a lot, at how difficult the mission was. It was like every step they took they were battling, and a lot of the times their sneakoscopes were whirring too much. Informing them that there was a lot of danger ahead so they were often tired.

During this time, Draco and Ginny seemed to grow closer. Much to Ginny's horror. Every day, she would learn something new about Draco, and she started to admire him. They were only each other's company. They started getting their own pet topics and soon learnt each other's hate. They discussed with carelessness and passion.

Within three months of no one else's company, Ginny had opened her soul to Draco without even realizing.

And within four months of Draco's company, Ginny found she seemed to have fallen for him.

Though Ginny was more of a professional dueler and was better adapted in fighting conditions, she had the worse end of the stick. Since she was female she was targeted more and it drained her of energy. Twice Draco had to save her from simply dropping to the ground from exhaustion.

After five months Ginny was really suffering. Having just about no rest at all was taking a toll and as clichéd as it sounded, it tore Draco in two. Seeing such a strong woman suddenly dragging her feet as she was trying to stay up.

Ginny groaned in Draco's strong arms. "Put me down, it's fine I can walk."

Draco sighed and complied, but stood ready to catch her when she fell. She never did.

She seemed to draw energy from something deep within, and this amazed Draco. He now realized the full extent of Ginny's power and respected and admired her so much more.

"See?" teased Ginny, poking her tongue out. "I can sense there's nothing too dangerous for another couple of miles, I say we call it a day," continued Ginny.

"Yeah, look you get the stuff ready and I'll set up the spells," replied Draco.

As Ginny and Draco turned around to prepare for the evening, they smiled. Draco had finally cracked Ginny's shell and she was beautiful person on the inside just as much as on the outside. But then again if you spent six months with the same person you would tend to start talking to them. Draco also realized early on he was in love with her. As silly as it sounds he had never felt that way about a girl. He wondered what so special about her, but not as much as what it would feel like holding her, kissing her, having sex with her..

"Ow," yelped Draco, and he looked up at Ginny who had just thrown a small stick at his head.

"Hurry up, stop daydreaming!"

"Yes sir," said Draco in a mock serious voice and smirked.

'Ugh, that smirk!' thought Ginny 'is really starting to grow on me.' As the months progressed, Ginny realized she had connected a lot with that man. He was different. He could be incredibly intense when it came to their past, especially with Ginny's but he could be so goofy as well!

He actually listened, like it was the most important thing in the world. Subtly he made her feel like the most important person in the world, and she liked the feeling. Ginny soon found she was attracted to Draco, and at first she thought it was just the fact she hadn't dated anyone for five years and the fact Draco had a very, very nice body. But soon she realized it was more than that. The more they talked to each other, the more she realized her soul was in tune with his. In short she woke up one cold, bitter morning, looked at her partner sleeping beside her and realized she was in love with him.

Yet the both of them knew now wasn't the time to start a relationship. Each day they had their hands tied up battling and they knew they were getting closer to their goal. After years of training their sixth senses had sharpened quite considerably.

Later on that night after a quick meal Ginny said to Draco in their tent "can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" asked Draco softly, his voice settling into her mind and his eyes looking directly into Ginny's which made her shiver.

"Light magic, we're getting closer to the safe house," whispered Ginny, almost drowning in emotion.

There was a pause where the two of them subconsciously leaned into each other in the dim light coming from their wands.

'Oh my god he is going to kiss me.'

'Oh my god she is going to kiss me.'

'He smells so nice and why is he moving so slow?'

'God why won't time hurry up? She's so close.'

"Arrgh," cried Ginny clutching her ears, the alarm had gone off. Someone or something was trying to enter their perimeter.

Draco swore and hurried outside of the tent with Ginny to face whatever creature was disturbing them.

'Avery,' burned the voice in Draco's mind. One of his father's cronies who often came to the Manor to rape his mother. The other was Nott who was leering at Ginny, with a very chilling and disturbing glint in his eyes. He obviously wanted her, not that Ginny was ever going to let him touch her.

"Death Eater dickheads," hissed Ginny, noting Avery's partner Nott.

Draco had already deactivated his spell and had began the tedious and complicated art of dueling. A lot could happen during a duel and the opponents had to be quick thinkers and agile.

"Protégé!" yelled Ginny, and the incoming curse from Nott was blocked and scattered. Immediately after that Ginny stunned him and then proceeded to quickly mutter a quiet spell which transported his paralyzed body straight to the Ministry of Magic holding cells where he could be kept prisoner. The death sentence was a likely outcome.

Ginny quickly whirled around to face Draco battling Avery. The battle was going down to Draco. She noticed a fire inside Draco which was addling his ability to duel with a clear head. Obviously this Death Eater had done something in the past to anger Draco this much.

Draco was losing face, time for Ginny to intervene. She was running hot, she didn't need a wand. From behind Avery's back, Ginny gave a run up and kneed him in the back, she then immediately cupped his neck into a headlock as he fell to the ground and broke a few bones in his back for good measure. Draco, glad for the break quickly stupefied Avery and then sent him off to the Ministry.

Panting and massaging her knee, Ginny snapped "what the fuck was that Draco?"

Draco only glared at her and stomped off to the tent.

'Great going Ginny, you've really fucked things up now.'

'Shit, why do I have the killer glare thing going on?'

Ginny didn't return to the tent that night. She decided it wasn't worth going back to sleep. It would take a while for the adrenalin to wear off plus she reckoned they were getting into a more dangerous stage of their mission. When so many more Death Eaters were traipsing around, blissfully ignorant of the bastard they were serving.

Draco felt like he was going out of his mind. Avery, the little prick. Caused his mother so much pain. Draco really couldn't give a toss about his family, or his family name or any of the bullshit that went with it. But he treasured his mother. And he really began to understand how Neville Longbottom must have felt. Still having his parents alive but them not being able to acknowledge his existence.

It was worse than having your mother dead.

Draco used to slit, for a very short time he used to take pleasure in watching the blood ooze from his veins onto the floor, the rythmitcal dripping of blood calmed him. But Dumbledore had convinced him to stop, that he knew wiser.

It was near the end of his sixth year. It had definitely qualified for one of the worst years of his life. Dumbledore had called him into his office to discus his future, with The Order, with the Ministry.

When Draco was reaching over to take a document, Albus noticed the still fresh cuts and solemnly confronted him about it. Draco vividly remembered his startling words.

"Draco, you have a lot of scars. We all do. The key to strength is to not let it show. Not when the moment isn't right. What makes you smart is not your intelligence quota, it's your ability to know when, when to show your scars."

Those words, searing through Draco's mind was one of the things that kept him sane. But he couldn't help wanting to.

If only he had something sharp. Ginny wouldn't have to know. She wouldn't have to know. She wouldn't have to know.

'Damn Avery!' thought Draco angrily. He was doing fine, but he had to come and fuck things up. Draco couldn't stop, he needed it, as much as he needed his mother.

All of a sudden, Draco remembered Ginny had a Swiss army knife. He fumbled around in her bag for a few desperate moments and finally his fingers clasped around the cool metal. It was at that precise moment Ginny changed her mind and decided to call it a night. She double checked her protection spells and quietly walked over to the tent and climbed inside.

What she saw in front of her made her breath catch.

Draco gliding one of the blades open from the Swiss Army Knife her father gave her and his right hand was hovering over his bare left wrist. Immediately her heart softened as she looked deep into Draco's eyes and saw his pain.

"Oh Draco," murmured Ginny and she rushed forward and snapped the blade back into the knife and hugged Draco tightly.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," she murmured into his neck as she felt him hug her back with all his might. She could feel him shake, she could feel his tears soaking through her shirt and onto her shoulders. Ginny could tell he needed her and she didn't want anything more than to be with him.

**Woot, another chapter! Okay the lyrics at the top are from the song Outside by Staind. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings.

'What am I sleeping on? It's so soft, and it's moving!' thought Ginny, and then all the memories came flooding back. Last night. Avery. Nott. Draco. Her knife, Draco and her.

Ginny looked down and blushed a little to see she was directly on top Draco. In a very compromising position. She hunched herself up on her elbows and looked down directly at Draco.

Draco, the name filled her, as if merely thinking about him made Ginny feel complete, and she had never felt that way before.

There were dried tear stains on Draco's cheeks. Ginny remembered how he cried himself to sleep the night before in Ginny's arms. She had never connected with anyone in that way before. She remembered the emotion in his eyes and she could feel the pain he went through. Ginny didn't know what made Draco upset, and she didn't have to. Not if Draco didn't want to tell her.

His hair was mused and he looked so adorable.

"What happened to you Draco?" murmured Ginny. Realizing how wonderful it felt to say Draco's name so intimately. She looked at her watch and noted it was only 4:13 in the morning. Still early and she could sense the safe house was close.

Her arms were getting sore so she figured Draco wouldn't mind if she lay on his chest for a while. He was strong, she was pretty light, even she had to admit. Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the comforting masculine scent coming from Draco.

"I grew up Ginny, I just grew up," murmured Draco, pleasantly startling Ginny.

In reply, Ginny only nuzzled his chest with her nose and he wrapped his arms around her.

'Well this is inevitable, she likes me back. This isn't pity affection, I know it,' thought Draco. Racing through both the young lover's minds was 'what will happen now?'

After an hour of lying next to each other in silence comfortably, Draco looked at his watch and broke the silence by saying "we better get a move on."

"Mm, yeah," replied Ginny looking at her own watch. She looked over at him and he could tell what was going through her mind.

"Let's just make it to the safe house first, then we'll see," murmured Draco softly, which sent shivers down Ginny's spine.

With that, the two of the got up and got ready for the day ahead.

"Shit, it's just a rabbit," muttered a distracted Ginny as she steadily worked her way through dense forest, in the direction of the safe house.

"Natural animals around, this can only mean the Death Eaters are getting repulsed," replied Draco.

After a few more meters, a scream could be heard and both Aurors stiffened up. It was a female, probably one of the other Aurors on mission.

"To the left," hissed Draco and he headed in that direction, Ginny following stealthily and keeping a steady pace. Millions of thoughts were running through her head, and all of a sudden she remembered a passage from an Auror newsletter.

"Beware traps. A real cry for help has a specific tone to it. Try to tune in on the tone, some enemies may take advantage of your kindness by faking a cry for help, e.g, screaming."

Eyes widening, Ginny quickened her steps and grabbed Draco's forearm.

"It's a trap, damn it, stop," hissed Ginny hurriedly into Draco's ear.

"What? Someone screamed, they could need my help," Draco replied hastily.

"No, stop, it's a trap. That scream isn't real, someone's watching us," said Ginny rapidly. She could feel the eyes on her. She tightened her grip on Draco's arm, the final persuasion.

Draco simply nodded, kept his wand out and followed Ginny who was backtracking to their original route. He knew whatever was following them wouldn't attack until their most vulnerable moment, which was usually never. But he knew they were tailing them to the safe house to try to figure out a way to get in, but it was protected by a multitude of enchantments to ward off evil, and he badly needed to get there.

So for the next fifty minutes, he followed Ginny's red bobbing hair towards the safe house. Eventually, he could see it. It was massive and oddly random in the middle of this dark forest. It was startling yet subtle at the same time.

Draco noticed Ginny with her wand drawn out and one hand on the hilt of Godric's sword. Draco had learnt this was Ginny's attacking stance and that he better get ready. She had a second-to-none sensing skill and could sought out an evil Auror from afar.

He looked up to face three hideous and large creatures which slightly resembled large boars called Antegestar standing guard at the safe house's entrance. Voldemort bred them to be vicious attackers, which they were but they were more a hindrance then opponent, and they apparently hadn't seen the two. It was common knowledge they couldn't enter the house so they waited around, to see who could be their next victim.

Ginny stared straight ahead with determination. These Antegestar were the only thing standing in her way to two months rest and she was going to kick their arse. She started firing off attacking spells to distract the stupid beasts before she would incinerate them with her wand. Draco followed in suit and soon the two of them were engaged in a battle with three stinky Dark animals and some tainted blood.

Ginny took on two of the Antegestar and Draco one of them. After a lot of yowling and angry grunts, Ginny had her two beasts in agony, before she burned them to death with an incinerating spell. She turned around to help Draco who was nearly wrestling with a large Antegestar when she heard a cracking noise. Ginny whirled around to see a large tree trunk falling from its stump where an Antegestar had limped blindly into. All she had time for was to scream and close her eyes before she could hear the bones in her left shoulder crack and see her world fade into black.

Draco was exhausted from his fight with the Antegestar but once he heard Ginny's scream, anger and determination burned within him. With a final roar, Draco incinerated it and rushed to Ginny's side. She was half under a gigantic tree trunk. Draco quickly levitated the trunk out of the way and quickly inspected her. Not good, she was out cold with a smashed left shoulder, her wand lightly gripped in her right hand uselessly.

Grimacing at how her left arm dangled oddly from her shoulder, he picked her up in his arms and rushed towards the gate. This was the only chance he could get in before more Merlin knows what creatures would arrive to the commotion.

Touching the tip of his wand to the heavy duty gates of the safe house, Draco soundlessly muttered the complicated charm that would let him through the gates. It would only remain open for three seconds so he had to be quick.

He heard a satisfying click and he hurried inside and strode quickly up to the front door and kicked it open with his foot. Inside, he was met with a housekeeper.

"Where's the infirmary?" demanded Draco breathlessly.

"In here," replied Manny pointing at a large door to her left. She was one of the house-hosts. She was used to the harshness in people's voice when they asked her where the infirmary was because she knew how their partner must be injured badly.

Draco could feel Ginny's blood soaking into his robes and his heart rate went up even higher.

'If she doesn't have brain damage from the concussion, she'll die from loss of blood.' He thought hurriedly.

Draco placed her on the closest bed and ripped off her robes to reveal her in jeans and a once white singlet. Now half of it was soaked in blood.

"Damn, how much has she been bleeding?" he asked aloud to no one.

"Too, much, you've got to stem that blood," replied a steady voice from somewhere besides Draco.

"Fuck! Harry! You've got to help me here," said Draco in a rushed voice. "Clean the blood, I'll get ready to check if there're any toxins in there," Draco ordered. Harry reacted straight away, siphoning all the blood off a very big gash in between Ginny's breast and left shoulder. Or, what was left of her left shoulder.

"Clear," muttered Draco and he did a complicated healing spell which would knit all of Ginny's flesh, veins and arteries back together. To describe the wound as a 'cut' would be an understatement. A sharp branch had impaled Ginny's flesh and had nearly gone all the way through. That would explain all the blood.

Harry and Draco looked at each other with some sort of relief. At least she had stopped bleeding. Draco knew his next step was to try and get Ginny conscious, it would let him know if there was any damage to Ginny's neurological functions. Draco decided to try something simple. Pointing his wand at Ginny's temple, he said "enervate."

It worked. Ginny gave a soft and very feminine (noted Draco) groan and opened her eyes. It felt like millions of little needles were prodding her and that she felt something on her left side sticking itself together.

"Ginny, Ginny, can you hear me?" said Draco anxiously.

Another groan. And then he heard something that made him very relieved.

"Yeah, fucking Antegestar, walked straight into a tree which just happened to have very sharp edges," muttered Ginny softly, the sound of her own voice sounding very loud in her mind.

"Squeeze my hand Ginny," said Draco from somewhere above. Ginny tried but it hurt too much.

"Okay, it's okay, I'll give you something for the pain," came the muffled voice again from somewhere above. All of a sudden, the pain went away, leaving Ginny with a very clear mind, and she tried to sit up.

"No, keep laying down," came a familiar and friendly voice.

"Harry?" said Ginny incrediously, hoping it was a familiar face as well.

"Yeah, it's me, how you doin'?" mused Harry, happy that Ginny was looking better. Draco not so much, since Harry was taking up all of Ginny's attention.

So, he cleared his voice and said "Ginny, your left shoulder is completely smashed in."

"You serious?" replied Ginny. That would explain why her shoulder felt, scattered. "It was the tree right?"

"Yep," came the reply. "Look, I'm not going to try and fix your shoulder with my wand, it won't heal properly. This place should have some skele-gro," said Draco pointedly at Harry.

As happy as Draco was that his closest friend was there in one piece, he really needed a few moments alone with Ginny.

"Aye yie, Captain 'I want some time alone with the girl I have the hots for'" said Harry cheerfully and saluted Draco. Draco scowled.

"Are you okay Draco?" said Ginny quietly, seeing a cut on the side of Draco's forehead.

"Yeah, that's nothing compared to your shoulder," said Draco amazedly. Here was Ginny who had her entire left shoulder mutilated but cared enough to ask about his small cut. "Can you remember what happened?" asked Draco, checking if Ginny had amnesia, and if she could tell him what exactly happened.

"Finished the two beasts off, they go running blindly while they still can and I assume they ran into a tree and caused it to crash. My back was turned at the time, fuck, not enough reaction time," muttered Ginny.

"Oh I see, well I'm glad you're alright now," said Draco with emotion, making Ginny's heart swell with a warm feeling. Draco was now toying with some stray pieces of Ginny's hair which made Ginny giddy with more happiness.

Suddenly a skele-gro bottle was shoved under Draco's nose. Draco looked up to see Harry smiling.

"I'll see you outside the Infirmary Draco, Gin should definitely get some sleep while taking that stuff. It's purely potent. Actually, might not be too bad since she still has her bones, they're just shattered into a lot of pieces," mused Harry.

Mustering all her energy, Ginny raised her right arm and slapped a bemused Harry on the head.

Harry only laughed and said "alright alright, no need to prove you're Miss Tough-Stuff here." Then he left Ginny and Draco alone in the infirmary.

"Okay, you really need this potion, however nasty it is," sighed Draco opening the bottle.

"Yes mother," replied Ginny sulkily. Draco only gave her one of those classic "uh-huh" looks which made Ginny smile in spite of herself.

'This is from some classic love scene from something isn't it, the whole hot guy looking after injured girl thing,' thought Ginny.

'God she's beautiful, even though her left shoulder has been crushed.'

"Here comes Mr Airplane!" said Draco childishly with a measurement spoon full of skele-gro.

Ginny snorted awkwardly and started to choke on herself. Draco quickly put the spoon down, rushed to her bed and held her hand while her erratic coughs subsided. Ginny just couldn't help but smile at how he cared, even though she was only choking on her own saliva.

(AN, lol I know, I totally ruined the moment by saying saliva!)

"Okay, okay, just give me the potion," murmured Ginny, and so Draco opened Ginny's mouth and poured the potion in.

The two of them enjoyed each other's company in a comfortable silence for a while. The last thing Ginny could remember before she fell asleep was the feeling of Draco's soft lips on her cheek.

_Close my eyes_

_Let the whole thing _

_Pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'm not away with you _

_By my side_

_I'm not away with you_

_By my side_

**Hi guys! What do you think? Don't you just love Ginny/Draco fics? Anyway, the lyrics in italics are from the song Echo by Trapt. Review! Luv, Jessica.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco strode out of the Infirmary, feeling the cut on his forehead.

Ginny. It was all he could think, breathe, live and know.

"You know, I went out with her right?" said Harry quietly, relaxing in a chair.

"Uh? Who?" grunted Draco distractedly, trying to heal his cut with his wand, but missing blindly since he didn't have a mirror.

Harry sighed, got up and walked to Draco. "Don't hurt yourself there tiger," mused Harry. And with that he healed Draco's cut instantly.

"Yeah thanks," said Draco. He looked at Harry closely, examining his lines and reading the tell-tale signs on his face that he's been having a rough time. "How, are you, really? Don't give me the 'yeah I'm fine' bullshit alright."

Harry paused and sighed before answering, "I'm holding up, just, holding up. Getting a lot of shit from the Death Eaters cause of my most fashionable scar. Plus the fact I'm Harry Potter."

"Well that's expected," smiled Draco, leaning on the wall. Harry followed in suit.

"Yeah," trailed off Harry.

"Tell me," growled Draco.

"It's, it's, its just been so hard. So much more difficult than I expected. I'm only 23 years old! Fuck's sake Draco, I feel so old! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" yelled Harry. Draco only listened sadly.

"It's fatigue Harry. I can feel it too. Two months un-interrupted rest will do you good. But Harry, this is the final battle, you know you can keep this up. I'm sorry to say, but you are destined. As much shit as you have gone through, after you kill the bastard your life will be worth it. Prove it to yourself. I know it's hard on you but you have to," muttered Draco, lightly punching Harry on the arm.

Harry immediately felt better. He was tired, but after hearing what Draco said, he knew he had to keep going. This is what he valued in Draco, depending on him to say the right thing at the right time. Being serious when he needed him to set him straight, being a complete idiot when he needed a laugh. It was hard for Harry to imagine him being a complete bastard back at Hogwarts.

"I've signed you and Ginny in with Manny," said Harry, and Draco nodded. The two of them decided to go find a room. "Dibs on the top bunk!" yelled Harry, dropping his bags and racing to the top bunk like a kid who had just consumed too much sugar when they found a vacant room. It was small but it was comfy.

"Uh huh, well you'll have to keep climbing up and down in the mornings while I can just fall into bed," smirked Draco.

"Whatever, you're still jealous," came a voice above Draco somewhere.

The two of them lay on their soft mattresses, savouring the luxury in silence until Draco asked, "who did you go out with again? I wasn't listening properly."

"Oh," came Harry's hesitant voice, "I went out with Ginny in my sixth year. I don't know if you can remember."

Draco's throat went dry.

"I broke up with her later on, we both loved each other but the feeling was more of mutual friendship, plus I realized how much of a sister she was to me, and how selfish I was by keeping her to myself," continued Harry. He gave Draco some time to let it all sink in.

'Ginny went out with Harry. Harry must have kissed Ginny. Harry must have touched Ginny at some point,' lots of thoughts like that were running through Draco's mind. He was pissed off at Harry and felt extremely protective of Ginny.

"Draco," came Harry's voice softly, "that was years ago. I know you love her. I knew you would love her and I want you to personally know that I'm going to be thrilled when you guys get together."

More silence. Harry knew Draco would take some time trying to think through the revelation, but he would come through when he was ready. So Harry decided to take the silence as a chance to get some proper shut-eye, something he hasn't had in six months.

_I think about your face _

_And how I fall into your eyes_

_The outline that I trace _

_Around the one that I call mine_

_A time that called for space _

_Unclear where you drew the line_

_I don't need to solve this case _

_And I don't need to look behind_

Colin dashed through the entrance of the safe-house, swearing under his breath with his partner Felicity.

"You okay?" muttered Colin, catching his breath.

"Yeah, could be better but thankfully not worse," replied Felicity, also catching her breath. "Hey Colin, you'll be okay on your own for a bit right? I just really need some time to myself," she continued, while stretching out her muscles.

"Of course, I'll just sign our name up," said Colin, jerking his thumb towards Manny who was asleep on a chair, her clipboard was threatening to slide out of her limp fingers.

With that Felicity left by herself and Colin woke up Manny and signed both his and Felicity's name. Noticing Ginny's name on the list, he asked Manny where she was. Manny only sighed and told him she was in the Infirmary, sleeping.

With that, Colin strode to the direction of the Infirmary and quickly sought out Ginny's deep and vibrant red hair. When he got to her bed he noticed the bottle of skele-gro and Ginny's newly healed wound.

'Oh Merlin, I hope you're okay,' thought Colin, pulling up a chair and settling onto it. Soon his chin nodded down onto his chest and he dreamed of Ginny's hair disappearing around places, objects, about the sneering Dark Lord and his parent's screams, their last breath.

The clock on the Infirmary wall said 5 o'clock PM when Ginny opened her eyes. Her shoulder was aching a bit but the pain was definitely bearable.

"Draco," came the single name from Ginny's lips. Tensing her stomach muscles, Ginny pulled herself up and rubbed her face with her hands. She kept reminding herself she was in the Infirmary, and that she was safe. She hadn't yet noticed Colin and when he moaned in his sleep Ginny nearly jumped a foot into the air and cricked her neck from the speed she turned it.

"No, leave them alone, NO TAKE ME!" screamed Colin. "STUPEFY, STUPEFY, OH STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Colin some more. This time he was flailing his arms around wildly, his fist just missing Ginny's nose by a few millimeters.

Ginny quickly swept her legs over the bed, groaning as she did so and grabbed Colin's forearms. "Colin, Colin, wake up, wake up! It's me Ginny, you wake up, he's not here, wake up it's a bad dream," came Ginny's soft but commanding voice, immediately calming down Colin.

His left eye cracked open a bit, and then his right. Ginny couldn't help but find this extremely adorable.

"Ginny? Is that you?" asked Colin groggily.

"Yeah, yeah it's me! Are you okay? Was it, was it about your parents?" said Ginny.

Colin only sighed. Ginny knew the answer to her own question. Instead she asked "how long have you been here?"

"Oh, an hour or so, I've missed you so much!" said Colin suddenly, on a much brighter note.

"Me too!" said Ginny, straightening up to hug her best friend properly.

After a long conversation about what the two of them had been doing the two decided to go get some food. One thing was bothering Ginny though. She couldn't seem to tell her best friend of eleven years about Draco. She kept trying to, whenever Draco's name was mentioned but it was like all the warning signs in her body were telling her! No! Don't! It's a bad decision! Over the years, Ginny trusted her warning signs.

After consulting Manny, they discovered the dining mess was near all the lecture halls, they couldn't miss it because it was so big. And so the two friends went, muttering about what they had just been through.

Draco silently mulled over what Harry had said. He was pissed off that he went out with Ginny, but realized Harry didn't belong to her, and she didn't belong to him. Draco never felt so, complete, and wholesome with anyone before. He was determined to make Ginny his, and being pissed off with Harry, who was innocent would not help.

A few moments later, Draco looked at his watch and noticed it was 5:15 pm, deciding he needed Harry to talk to, and he was hungry, he twanged Harry on the ear to wake him up.

"Dinner, in the mess hall."

"Urgahgh.."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," laughed Draco. Harry only smiled to himself, Draco getting over what he just told him didn't actually take that long. Maybe the young lad was finally growing up.

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that, the two men strode out of their little dorm and into the brightly torch lit corridors that snaked through the safe-house.

"Hey Harry," murmured Draco as he rounded a corner, "what was it like, you know, with Ginny?

"The best relationship I've ever had. Considering I've only had three," replied Harry softly. For the next few moments Draco wondered about this new information, until, speak of the devil his eyes fell onto Ginny. She was seated in the dining mess pointing at General Hot-Diggity who had just arrived at the mess, looking very disheveled.

Draco's heart started pounding very hard. It was like the old situations. Just him and Harry, Ginny across the room looking as beautiful as always, with her best friend Colin. How free she looked, from all the shit that seemed to be splattered over Draco's life.

He observed her listening to Colin, and then she turned around to the entrance way where he and Harry were standing. As Ginny's eyes met his, Draco's heart seemed to stop. The whole world seemed to stop, the whole world seemed to fade away and it was only Ginny and him.

Only Ginny and him until Harry's voice interrupted. "Oi Draco, check out Diggity, he's pulling potatoes out of his pocket!" He obviously hadn't noticed Ginny yet. But, this news was quite random and Draco couldn't help but look up at their General, who was indeed pulling out a lot of potatoes from his pocket.

(A/N I LOVE RANDOM SHIT! (LIKE THIS!))!))) (Okay back to the love story.)

"Ginny, Ginny? Helloooo, are you listening?" came the voice of Colin, but to Ginny, it sounded extremely distant. Colin had just told her Harry had walked in, so when she turned around to wave her eyes settled on Draco's now familiar blue and grey ones. Her breath caught, and the sight of him suddenly brought back all those memories of nights huddled in a tent trying to keep quiet while surrounded by Merlin knows what. The way he subtly opened up to her, how he told her stories of his childhood. Some funny, though most sad. All touched her heart in some way.

"Ginny! Look, Hot-Diggity is pulling potatoes from his pockets!" with that Ginny jerked back to reality. She definitely needed to tell her best friend about Draco. She twisted her neck around to the front of the hall to watch the General indeed pull out mounds of potatoes from his pockets. Listening to Colin chuckle with laughter, she smiled at his amazing ability to find the simplest things extremely amusing.

Ginny sighed and picked at her food. She had fallen, bad. Draco, Draco Malfoy was all she could think about. Ginny Malfoy. Ginerva Jessica Malfoy. She had even tried out her full name! Mentally, she slapped herself for getting so far ahead of herself. Goodness sakes, he had only kissed her on the cheek. Didn't really mean anything. Right? Merlin, Ginny hoped it did.

Colin's suddenly serious voice caught Ginny's attention.

"There's something you need to tell me. I can tell, by the way you look so dreamy."

Ginny only gasped.

"I'm willing to understand it's something big, and you're afraid of telling me because it's rather, unusual, you could say."

Ginny could only try to get her voice box sounding while she continued to look like a gaping fish.

"But it couldn't be as bad as lets say, you hooking up with Malfoy over there," finished Colin, poking his fork in the direction of Draco, who was heading towards the food tables on the other side of the hall. Ginny balked.

It was now or never, thought Ginny. "Colin, it's bad. You're going to be really, really upset with me."

Colin only shook his head and gave Ginny a warm smile while he reached out to hold Ginny's hand. "It's going to be fine, Gin, you know you can always tell me everything."

Ginny decided it was time to tell him. "I'minlovewithMalfoy," she blurted.

Colin only leant his head in and said intelligently, "huh, whazzat?"

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

Silence, only broken by a pile of potatoes falling off a table and General Hot-Diggity trying to stop them.

Ginny thought Colin would understand, but since he wasn't saying anything she knew he was angry. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him, instead she looked at the drying gravy in the corner of her plate.

Finally, Colin said "how did this happen? This is Malfoy!"

"Oh Colin! You think I haven't thought that ever since I've realized? Please, you've got to understand, I just can't help it," said Ginny, tears beginning to form. She just couldn't bare having Colin angry at her.

"I've got to think about it," muttered Colin, eyeing Harry and Draco sitting down a few tables away. "I'll see you around, dorm 36." Then he left. Ginny wasn't angry at him though, she understood how shocked and angry he must be. Tears silently leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Shit. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Draco, look there's Gin, and she's alone," said Harry after they had settled down at a table.

Draco knew this already. He had been sneaking glances at her throughout the whole time they were in the dining mess.

"Why don't you go over to see her?" suggested Harry, tucking into his dinner.

"Yeah, I think I will. But what will you do? Without me, you're a complete loner," joked Draco, flicking a piece of pasta at Harry.

Harry simply opened his mouth and caught the pasta. "I'll go talk to Amanda."

Draco nodded, picked up his dinner tray and walked briskly over to Ginny. As he neared her, Draco noticed she was sitting unusually still. He slid into the chair in front of her and murmured "hey Ginny."

Slowly, Ginny's head raised and Draco was shocked to see the tears cascading from her eyes.

"Ginny, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she replied. Wiping tears away from her eyes.

"C'mon, I've seen you get stabbed in the leg and you not even bat an eyelash. Please, tell me what's wrong?" pressed on Draco concernedly.

Ginny couldn't help but cry even more. Why did he care so much?

"Draco, I love you," she blurted out, dissolving into even more tears. Draco only sat there stunned, she loved him too! Suddenly he felt like dancing on the table top singing at the top of his voice, but he refrained.

Still a bit breathless, Draco said "Ginny, I love you too!"

Now the tears started to subside a bit, and Ginny calmed down. She stared straight at Draco's face and before she knew it, they were kissing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Hey, another chapter. Isn't it sweet? I think potatoes will be on the menu. .' Okay, lyrics near the top of this chapter are from the song Echo by Trapt. The lyrics at the end of this chapter are from the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Review ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Colin was in shock. Since when did his best friend fall in love with enemy of the world? Okay, maybe he was being just a tad prejudiced about him. But it was Malfoy, his family ruined so many peoples lives. Again, Colin was forced to re-consider. Malfoy's parents killed the people. Not Draco Malfoy himself. But still!

After pacing a bit in one of the many rooms the safe-house offered, Colin realized he was being unfair. He knew Ginny wasn't stupid. Maybe Malfoy had changed. Maybe he was a decent person. He was after all an Auror. Harry talked to him. Suddenly, Colin realized he needed to apologize to Ginny. He was being unfair and he knew it.

Colin quickly paced towards the mess and when he got there he was surprised to see Draco and Ginny kissing softly across a table, amidst some wolf whistles and soft muttering.

After a few moments, Ginny and Draco broke away, but they were not embarrassed. Both were just way too happy to be.

"Ginny, get a room," said Colin. Ginny turned around to him and smiled. Boy, was she glad he was pissed at her anymore.

"Let's" said Draco devilishly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Ginny could only giggle like an excited school girl as they both ran out of the mess and into the corridor.

Draco and Ginny just kept running until they got to his dorm, panting. Draco opened the door and Ginny stepped inside.

'Geez, these dorm's are tiny. At least it's not a tent though,' thought Ginny.

"Wanna sit down?" gestured Draco towards the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, sure," replied Ginny as she made the move to sit down. Draco lit a few lanterns which set a warm and soft glow over Ginny.

"How's your shoulder," asked Draco, leaning on the wall. He badly wanted to kiss her again, but he thought she thought he was moving too fast.

"It's a bit tender, but it doesn't hurt too much. Something pierced my shoulder. Did I lose a lot of blood?"

"Yeah, but its ok, I fixed it," smiled Draco shyly. Ginny could have melted. Ginny's eyes seemed to tell Draco to come closer, and he wanted to. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go. Because Ginny Weasley loved him. She understood him and accepted him. Because Draco loved her too.

Draco took a step closer towards Ginny, and another. He finally reached her and he seemed to fall into her outstretched arms, holding their embrace for a few silent but content minutes.

Draco slowly lowered Ginny and himself onto the bed and they simply lay there. Draco just couldn't be more over the moon. She was like an angel he once saw when he was a little kid, walking through a muggle street. It was one of those people who looked like statues, but were actually just posing really still. It was Christmas time. Suddenly something clicked in Draco's mind. Ginny was like Christmas! All year long, and when she woke up, he wouldn't be able to wait to tell her how lucky he was to have her.

After talking with Amanda about their mission, and the list of casualties that would soon follow after Hot-Diggity posted the list, Harry decided to call it a night. He trudged back to his dorm and pushed open the door only to find Ginny sleeping in Draco's arms, their calm faces illuminated by the dying light of the torches.

Harry sighed and smiled. They looked so good together. It brought back all the memories of Ginny and him back in his sixth year. She was so feisty. If he had made his move sooner, they would have had great times together. It made him sad that he always set her aside. With Draco, it seemed he gave her his un-divided attention, like she was all there was. Harry knew it wasn't his fault he set her aside sometimes. That was what happens when you're the survivor of "Lord" Voldemort. He realized Ginny deserved better. She deserved someone like Draco.

By the way their chests were rising and falling softly and steadily, he guessed the two love struck people in the bed were completely knocked out so Harry quickly stripped down and put on his pajamas. Taking one last look at the couple, Harry then climbed onto the top bunk of his bed.

Colin was in the lower bunk of the bed. He knew Ginny loved top bunks. Looking down at his watch, he noted it was 9:46 pm and that Ginny had probably spent the night in Draco's bed. Feeling left out, Colin waved his wand and the all the torches went out in the room. He had kept them on for Gin.

Finally being able to simply relax in a warm, soft bed did wonders for Colin, but he felt a bit robbed because this was Ginny and his time to discuss their feelings on what was happening. He was happy for her, but he didn't know this whole new Draco that well.

He really, really missed his best friend. Back in Hogwarts they were really close, discovering a lot of their classmates were poofs and airheads. Also, what happened with their first year. shudder.

In their seventh year, Ginny applied for an Auror apprenticeship but they were full up. That's when the Ministry recommended the Underground to her which boasted similar training, though it wasn't too widely known by the whole of the magical community.

After she had been accepted by the Underground she was whisked away for four years of training. Colin had already been accepted into the Auror apprenticeship before hand and he went directly to that.

All the lecturers and professors at both campus's trained their students hard because of the oncoming battle with Voldemort. So for four long years he hadn't seen his best friend, and now it looked like he wouldn't be seeing her very often now.

Colin also had this lingering thought he kept pushing to the back of his mind.

'What if Ginny dies in battle? What then huh?'

'What if I die in battle? Who will replace me?'

But Colin was a positive guy, and the thoughts never stayed around for too long. Giving one final sigh, Colin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ginny opened her eyes to the ray of sunshine and blinked. Happy she was finally in the safe house, after a harrowing six months in the forest, Ginny suddenly remembered the previous night and memories came crashing back.

She looked across the bed and there was Draco, as she anticipated. A slow smile crept upon Ginny's lips as she leant over to kiss his good morning when Harry suddenly jumped from his top bunk noisily to floor.

"Shit! Harry don't do that!" yelled Ginny exasperatedly waking up Draco.

Draco's face was currently in Ginny's boobs because she just leant over his face yelling at Harry.

"Mmmmmmmmm," moaned Draco drawing attention away from Harry and Ginny. Much to Ginny's embarrassment when she looked down. Quickly she rolled over him, being careful to dig her elbow into Draco's ribcage and quickly fled the room. A blush imminent.

"You dong! What did you do that for?" grumbled Draco into his pillow. It smelt of Ginny's personal flowery scent.

"Geez, I don't know, I just thought 'I'm going to jump out of bed this morning.' I forgot Ginny was 'down' there with you."

With a roar, Draco smashed his pillow into Harry and thus ensured a pillow fight.

"Dorm 36, dorm 36," muttered Ginny to herself while quickly striding past the many dormitories that lined the corridors. "Aha, 36."

Turning the handle and pushing through, she came face to face with a nearly naked Colin.

"Nice boxers hot stuff," joked Ginny as her eyes trailed from Colin's abs to his boxers which had little blue and pink pygmy puffs on them.

Colin blushed a bit. He knew he shouldn't be shy, but he was always a bit self conscience about himself since he was always on the scrawny side. It was only the last time he stayed at Ginny's place Ginny told him he was sexy and pinched his arse when she accidentally walked into the bathroom with him naked.

What a great best friend.

"Good night with Draco?" queried Colin, throwing on his robes.

Ginny blushed as the thoughts of the last night and that morning surfaced.

"Did you even get any sleep?" continued Colin incredulously.

"Course I did!" said laughed Ginny. "You know I wouldn't.."

Colin understood. Ginny had been raped by Tom Riddle, it was purely psychological but the effect was the same as the actual unwanted "penetration."

"Let's go grab some brekky," suggested Colin, breaking the unwanted tension.

"I concur!"

The two of them left the room, Colin grilling her on the night before.

"Check it out, they've finally posted the list," pointed Harry to Draco. The two of them stood in front of the message board with the lists of casualties.

"Fuck, Dean Thomas," muttered Harry darkly, as his eyes scanned through the long lists of deaths.

"Oh, it says a bit about who kille.." Draco trailed off as his eyes slid over the name Lucius Malfoy. "Congrats dad, your first published piece of work," said Draco darkly.

Glaring holes into the parchment in front of him lost in memories, only when Harry slapped him on the shoulder and said "your old man is a dickhead."

"Fuck this," said Draco, and he strode into mess, his bad mood in full swing. The mess was buzzing with people discussing the deaths. There were quite a few tears around too.

"Malfoy!" shrieked a female voice from somewhere. Draco whirled around with his eyes narrowed looking for the person who had called him out.

"You!" screamed Jayde Rodreguez. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much. You and your whole family deserve the fucker!"

"Excuse me?" replied Draco calmly. "What did you say about my family?" Though Draco already had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"YOUR SON OF A BITCH FATHER KILLED MY FIANCE!"

Draco was about to yell something in defense but he decided to shut his mouth. Jayde had just burst into a fresh bout of tears and ran out of the mess, followed by a few friends. It seemed like the entire mess had decided to condemn him through their glares.

"Draco, let's go and get our food, ignore them. They don't know you, they never will," came Harry's voice, trying to calm him.

"Whatever." Draco strode with his head held up to the food bench and as calmly as possible, put some food onto his plate. Draco closed his eyes for a few moments, and tried to make the buzzing hall just melt away.

It worked. But only for a few seconds.

Following Harry to an empty table Draco tried eating as fast as possible. Was it everywhere he went there was prejudice trailing him around?

Harry looked concernedly at Draco but didn't say anything. He knew how it felt to be ogled at, and he knew making a scene wouldn't help. Hopefully, Draco would know that too.

"Oh, they've finally put up the list of deaths and casualties," said Ginny nervously, as her eyes scanned the lists of names.

"Ahh, Miranda Swindleway," noted Colin sadly. "She kissed me on my tenth birthday." Ginny only shrugged morosely and continued reading. The two had been through so many deaths, of close friends and of pleasant acquaintances. They became quite numb, as they knew bawling their eyes out now wouldn't do any good. Still the unfairness of taken lives still lingered in their minds.

As Ginny and Colin were nearing the entrance way to the mess, a woman with tears gushing from her eyes suddenly appeared from it and plowed through the pair. Ginny cried "excuse me! Are you okay?"

The woman only glanced back to see a red headed woman and a blonde man. Ginny it must have been.

"You should be ashamed, dating that filth," shot the woman venomously.

"What?"

"Hey, watch it!" growled Colin defensively.

"Your boyfriend's father killed my fiancé!" screamed the woman finally, dissolving into a fresh bout of tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But it isn't Draco's fault. Draco isn't his fath," but Ginny never finished, because the woman shot a silencing spell at Ginny.

"Don't tell me anything," said the woman in a hushed voice. She quickly reversed the silencing spell and strode away, shoulders heaving with the effort of crying.

"Well, that was something we're probably going to experience quite often," said a startled Colin.

"Yeah," replied Ginny softly. Without any further haste, Ginny and Colin strode into mess hall. Colin immediately dashed towards the food bench, claiming he was going to die of starvation. But Ginny's eyes sought out Draco's tell-tale blonde hair.

Ginny began weaving in and out of the masses people, some crying. Ginny knew a few of those who had lost loved ones and gave them her silent and indirect sympathy, but right now she needed to get to Draco. She saw him next to Harry with his cutlery clutched tightly in his hands and he was eating his food quite viciously. Quickly Ginny walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," whispered Ginny into Draco's ear. She noted how he visibly relaxed. "Let's go outside, early morning walk."

"Let's."

Taking Draco's hand, Ginny led him outside of the entranceway and into the safe house's enclosed garden in silence.

"Ginny," Draco finally spoke up, "why does it have to be me?" but Ginny shushed him with her finger and she leant in for the kiss. Draco immediately shut up and puts his arms gently but urgently around Ginny. All of his worry's suddenly melted away as he melted into Ginny's sweet kisses.

Ginny did the same with her arms and she loved the feeling of not being alone. It seemed as if Draco was the one. She realized every time they were together he made her feel special. Even when everyone thought he was rotten.

It was like a large park bench magically appeared beneath them as their legs gave way and they sank onto it. After coming up for air Ginny held onto him tight letting Draco know she was on his side.

Ginny sighed and broke the comfortable silence by saying "Lucius is the perpetrator of this mess?"

"Yes, isn't he always? It's like I'm re-living seventh year all over again."

Ginny blushed madly, she remembered giving Draco a lot of verbal shit about his family in her sixth. Draco merely laughed a little and kissed her pink cheek.

"I understand. But do you think I have to do save every single soul to prove I'm not my father? Perhaps dying trying would work much better," muttered Draco darkly.

"Well, that would be wasted on me wouldn't it?" said Ginny sharply. Ginny was only more saddened to see Draco smile dejectedly.

Draco looked at his watch and began to get up. "I've got to get a move on Gin," he said.

"Why? Where are you going?" asked Ginny, peeved that she lost her warm, soft, blonde and not to mention sexy "mattress."

"You know how I'm a fully qualified healer right?"

"Oh yeah, I remember, the whole shoulder thing."

"Well, the St Mungo's healers have been delayed on their way here. In general, only a few of us Aurors are competent healers as well. I've been invited to fill the position of temporary healer," explained Draco.

"Oh." Draco smiled at Ginny's expression when she said oh. "So what am I supposed to do while you're healing?" she continued, almost whining. Draco was rather touched.

"Well, you're blessed with a best friend aren't you? Besides, it won't be long. The extra healers are due in two days or so."

"Oh yeah, Colin," said Ginny, almost disappointed. "Look, about everyone, they're not worth it."

"I know. I'll see you later Gin," said Draco and after a quick kiss he was gone, leaving Ginny alone on the bench. She sighed and suddenly felt terribly lonely. It was an odd feeling, because she always had at least one of her brothers with her. She always could count on Colin to hang around and keep her company. But now that she had met Draco, properly, she realized how lonely she really was. She had always thrown herself into work and Draco made her realize there was more to life.

Most of all, she felt she couldn't let Draco down, because he had always felt lonely, for his entire lifetime.

Not to mention Ginny had fallen head over heels for her family's arch nemesis. Ginny could only giggle to herself until she decided to have a work out. She hadn't had a proper one since training in the Underground, and she loved the way it made her sweat, made her tired and made her feel alive.

Her "workout" consisted of about four hours of un-armed combat with a partner, hundreds of push ups and sit ups, cardio work and old fashioned dueling.

After quickly dashing back to her dorm, Ginny changed into her sports gear and consulted the map of the house Manny gave her. After locating the area, which was on the other side of the building, Ginny decided to jog her way there because apparating wasn't possible.

Kind of like Hogwarts she reminisced.

As she rounded the corner, she nearly ran into Harry. He looked as if he was going to go get some practice done as well.

"Hey, you going in there?" gestured Ginny towards the recreational room. Lots of curses being cast could be heard through the walls.

"Yeah, I am actually. I might as well use all this spare time to stretch out my sore muscles."

Ginny laughed and agreed.

"You need a sparring partner?" asked Harry.

"Actually, I do. I feel like hurting somebody," joked Ginny. The two pushed open the doors of the recreational room and began.

"I need you just to hold still, and I can heal up that gash," muttered Draco to what seemed like the thousandth injured Auror. He cleaned up the patient and told her to consult Manny, who was having a right time showing everyone around. Draco sighed and stripped off his pristine white healer robes, which had smidges of blood on it.

So many deaths already. The in-built morgue was already building up and it was taking its toll on Draco. Sometimes other Aurors carried in their dying partners, hoping to have him save them, but it was usually too late. Draco saw some things even Ginny would have a hard time comprehending. Watching a man die is never easy, and it's worse when it's your job.

'Ahh, Ginny..' thought Draco. The one bright spot on his dark horizon. He just couldn't help it, he was infatuated with her. As he cleaned up the bloody sheets in infirmary he wondered what she was doing. He wondered how much she liked him. Perhaps there could be a future together? When they were in the forest they seemed to really grow on each other.

Draco was nearing the end of his shift so he scrubbed the blood of his hands and quickly gathered his belongings. As he neared the doorway of the infirmary that lead into the grand hall of the safe-house he noticed a strange strained silence. The doors of the infirmary were opaque glass, and he could see still people outside. He badly wanted to go out to have a look, but decided he'd see what was happening. With a nifty spell, Draco turned his side of it completely transparent.

What he saw shocked him. Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom holding the entire hall way still. Couldn't have been though, the three of them were devoted Aurors, but they were holding the hallway up. There was only Ginny, Harry and Manny. Oliver, Seamus and Neville must have been imperioused. There was no other reasonable explanation. They had blocked off all the other exits and he could hear people trying to get out of doors. Draco eyes roved over all the still people who were itching to throw a spell at the trio but had some how been refrained.

'They must have threatened to kill someone,' was Draco's first thought. And all of a sudden,Oliver said something, Manny shook her head and then she was hit by a curse. Then Draco saw Ginny being gripped by Neville, who had lost some of his puppy weight and was now quite a hulking boy. She looked furious, her hair was everywhere and Draco could see her straining relentlessly against Neville, but he was too strong, and he held her in a position where she couldn't get away. The other two had their wands trained on Harry, who looked startled and angry.

Then, to a horrified Draco, Neville raised his wand to Ginny's temple, and she immediately stopped straining. Draco was just about to run straight through those glass doors and to Ginny's rescue, but his rational mind stopped him.

'You'll be killed.'

Draco had to act quickly. The building had a lot of cross beams on the ceiling that would act as perfect climbing material. Draco quickly climbed onto them and began working his way towards the hallway, through a gap in the ceiling. When he was directly on top of them, Draco hooked his legs around a beam and leaned backwards, like an acrobat on a pole and shouted a body-locking curse at Neville. He keeled over into a glass door, smashing it into sharp pieces. Poor Neville, this was the second time Draco had done it to him.

As Neville stiffened Ginny and Harry immediately reacted, pulling out their wands and got ready for attack. Seamus reacted faster, but aimed his wand straight at Draco, shouting "Avada Kedavra!" Draco swung partly out of the way but the curse still rammed into his shoulder.

Ginny heard his words just as she stunned and bound Oliver. She whirled around just to see Draco fall heavily to the floor. There was a large cracking sound as he landed on his right side. Blood started oozing from a head wound. A large piece of jabbed glass had impaled the left side of Draco's abdomen and was sticking out of him horribly.

Ginny felt as if someone had continuously punched the air out of her lungs. She felt like she couldn't breathe. All she could know was that Draco was on the floor, dying. She didn't even notice Harry take Seamus down. Harry saw Draco bleeding and the blood drained from his face and he could feel the dread seeping into his stomach. 'No, not Draco, not now, oh please not now,' he thought.

Ginny finally snapped out of her reverie and together they rushed to his side. It was a killing curse, it was bad. Draco was lucky he dodged the spell where it would have killed him. But he'd be physically drained since it did hit him on the shoulder. If his death could be calculated in fractions, Draco would be 14/15 dead. Ginny started crying hysterically, as she watched Draco's breathing get extremely shallow and the blood pooling around his battered body. Never once had she totally lost all control of sensible thinking and emotion. Even in the most gruesome of situations.

With that, Harry took complete control. He said to Ginny "don't leave me as well. I need you to go open up the doors and inform everyone there's been an intrusion. I need you to tell them. Let them know Oliver, Seamus and Neville have been imperioused."

Ginny seemed shaky and was still crying. Harry quickly and gently levitated Draco off the ground and this time forcibly said to Ginny "go now! Or else Draco will die." This seemed to kick-start something in Ginny and she quickly sped off towards the General's quarter, unlocking doors with her wand as she went. Harry strode with Draco to the infirmary, where Draco had only been working minutes ago.

'Draco will be okay, Draco will be okay,' Ginny thought to herself. This was her mantra, until she got to the General's office and could completely break down. As she opened doors, she casted a spell which was a massive sentence in big green letters saying the three Aurors had been imperioused and were taken down.

In under a minute, Ginny skidded in front of General Hot-Diggity's office and quickly rapped on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from within. It sounded tired and sad.

"Sir," panted Ginny, "there has been an attack. Grand hallway. Three Aurors, Wood, Finnegan and Longbottom have been imperioused. We believe due to death eaters from the outside. They were looking for you." Ginny took a breath and continued, "Draco, he's badly injured." With that Ginny lost all self control, she could only cry and cry. Cry until her eyes stung and she thought she'd run out of tears. She could hardly breathe. The general had already left with a swift thankyou, no doubt to go to the crime scene where he could evaluate the danger.

"I've cleaned up the head wound, and I'm pretty sure there's been no neurological damage, but they'll definitely be internal bleeding. I can clear that up with a bit of time over the next few days. I think he's just going to pull through," said Christi, the head Healer. "Oh, not to mention he'll have a lovely scar for the rest of his life, thanks to this," gestured Christi to a bloody shard of glass that she was carrying on a tray.

Harry nodded and thanked her while she left. He sighed and looked down on his friend. Draco was deathly pale and had a faint scar under his hairline. Now he'd know how Harry felt, although Draco's scar was just a small straight line.

As Harry watched Draco's chest rise up and down softly but steadily, he thought of Ginny. How upset she was when she saw Draco. He realized how deeply Ginny seemed to care for him, and it made him smile sadly. Draco was a good Auror, and he knew his dark arts, but to the dark forces, he was next on their death menu. Draco had betrayed them, gave part of their force into the Order and left them with their secrets.

Oh yes, once Draco was surrounded in more Death Eaters he would be in deep shit.

Harry sat by Draco's bed for a few more moments, contemplating life. How it could be so unfair. He thought about his aunt and uncle. They were getting quite old. Petunia kept moaning about her sore back, because of all the years of bending over to clean their house. The last time Harry visited their home, just before he was going to go to fight in the forest. Dudley bummed out of university, it was amazing he could even get in. Now he was bumming off the government with a couple of his mates, and was mixed into drugs an alcohol.

Vernon and Petunia pretended their only son had a nice job and was successful. They grew old together, trying to piece together their "perfectly normal life." When Harry saw them again, he felt no anger towards his past guardians. He finally found peace within him, to forgive them, for all the hardships they put him through.

Vernon merely grunted when Harry told them how he was grateful for taking him in all those years ago. Aunt Petunia only looked sad and haggard as she stared down at her spotlessly clean carpet. That spotlessly clean carpet that caused her all this back pain. Harry understood, they had worked so hard for everything, and now what did they have?

Draco's eyes finally focused back onto Ginny's sleeping form as he melted away into reality from his memory. Hot-Diggity's voice was suddenly reverberated loudly against the wall of the infirmary, announcing there was to be an emergency meeting in the mess hall. No doubt to inform everybody of the fiasco in the great entrance way.

Harry sighed at thought he might as well go. No doubt Diggity would call him up to answer some questions. As he left the infirmary, he wondered about Ginny, and how she was doing.

Colin was in his dorm napping when he heard the announcement come suddenly. He was completely unaware of what was happening, but decided it was a good idea to go. As he strolled briskly along the empty corridor he heard a soft whimpering behind a half closed door. It was Hot-Diggity's. Colin was immediately concerned, so he pushed open the door.

His nostrils were immediately filled with the soft flowery scent which belonged to Ginny, and was shocked to find her on the floor, crying in her sleep.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up. Are you alright?" asked Colin softly, as he picked her up gently and rubbed her shoulder.

Ginny groaned and opened her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and blurry but she knew it was Colin. New tears came spilling out of her eyes as Colin held her in a tight hug for a while.

"Something happened didn't it? That's why the general wanted us to go to that emergency meeting, am I right?" said Colin softly, trying to get some response from Ginny.

"Draco," whispered Ginny hoarsely. "He nearly died. Hit by, Ava.." but Ginny couldn't continue. But Colin understood straightaway.

"I need to get to this meeting. Here, we'll go together," suggested Colin as he got up and offered her his hand.

"No thanks, I know exactly what happened. Diggity can deal with out me. Go ahead, without me," muttered Ginny, bringing Colin's hand down.

"You right for staying here?" asked Colin. He was wise enough not to pester her to change her mind.

Ginny managed a weak smile and nodded her head at Colin. With that, Colin turned on his heel and made his way towards the mess hall.

This left Ginny alone to her thoughts once again. She knew Draco would be in the hospital wing, and since Colin came in, she realized she really wanted to go and visit Draco. Crying on the floor would not help. So she pushed herself up off the floor with her palms and walked in the direction of the infirmary.

'What the fuck? Did I get pissed or something?' was Draco's first thought as he drifted into consciousness. The pain in his head was unexplicable, and he felt a sharp ache in his left abs. Then he noticed he was clasping something soft in his hands. And there was a weight, though not an uncomfortable one on his chest.

Then Draco's nose kicked in. This, person smelt nice. This person smelt like Ginny! He cracked open one eye, to have it hit with all this unnecessary blinding white light. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the whole room as one bleak mirage, and then he looked down, and was welcomed with the sight of Ginny's crimson hair. It must have been the warmest colour he had ever seen, and he was entranced. All of the previous events suddenly came rushing back in.

But Draco pushed away all those thoughts for the moment. It wasn't needed when he had this beautiful woman sleeping on his chest, and holding his hand in her soft one.

It was as if Ginny could sense Draco was awake, because she began to stir herself.

"Hey sleepy head," said Draco smiling.

"Hey yourself," retorted Ginny as she stretched out. Silence fell for a few moments as the two of them looked at each other. "I was worried about you, you know."

"I shat myself over you too," said Draco, though not in an unfriendly way. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine, the worst that happened to me was I got pressed up against a stinking Neville and I might be suffering dehydration."

"Dehydration?" queried Draco, hitching one of his eyebrows up suspiciously. Ginny could have melted. (While on Draco's chest!)

"Um," Ginny stuttered a bit, still a bit shaken by how good looking Draco was (it suddenly hit her how much he was) and continued "yeah, from all the crying over you."

Ginny meant it as a light joke, but Draco was touched. He didn't say anything but suddenly sat up, ignoring the pain as he moved and hugged Ginny tightly. He felt her relax in his body and he knew that everything was going to be okay. For now anyway.

"I love you.."

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_I know how you're feelin'_

_Believe me_

_You're not alone_

_Why don't you stay with me tonight _

_Because I know everything is not alright_

_Why don't you stay with me tonight_

_Because I know everything is not alright, and that's not alright_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_I know how you're feelin'_

_Believe me_

_You're not alone.. _

**Heya doods. Another chapter completed! I think it's a long one, not too sure. Got lots done :D Review, review. Okay in italics is the song You're Not Alone by Home Grown. Okay, catcha fanfic doods (doods go for the XY's as well as the XX's) later. Bai! 3 yourbeautifulnightmare**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ginny groaned as sunlight filtered through the thing curtains of her dorm. She had awoken to her messed up hair, old gym gear and was actually on top of the mattress throughout the night so she had the sniffles.

'Great,' thought Ginny dully. But then she smiled at the memories of the last evening. When Draco held her, she just never felt as close to somebody before. She could have sworn their hearts were beating in union. Ginny sighed contentedly. She remembered how after about three hours of just laying on a bed with each other, Draco finally convinced Ginny that her back would hurt if she fell asleep in the narrow bed with him.

So Ginny promised to visit him tomorrow, and went back to her dorm at about 12:46 am. Just as well the replacement healers would arrive that day, the whole dept. would have been one healer short.

"Colin! Are you awake?" yelled Ginny, fully knowing Colin was above her, snoozing contentedly.

A few moments later there was a disgruntled "Ginny! Why did you go and wake me up?"

"Because I'm your best friend," replied Ginny giggling.

"Right. You know you woke me up this morning as well? You're a sucky best friend."

"All a matter of opinions," retorted Ginny. And with that, Ginny cast a temporary screen where she could change into clean clothes.

"Christi, please, I feel fine! Can I please go?"

"Draco! I know you're strong, but you should know better! You've been hit with the killing curse! I only forgive you for your silliness because you are sick. You, are, staying, in bed!" said Christi forcefully.

Christi was kind of like a big sister to Draco, she was a mentor and professor at the campus where he learnt the art of healing.

Draco pouted at her and turned on his baby eyes.

"It's not going to work Draco," sighed Christi, but already her heart was melting.

"Fine."

It was like this for the next few days because Christi wouldn't let him out of bed. Ginny visited him a lot, which was the highlight of his days. But most of her time was spent training with Harry or Colin and being interviewed by Hot-Diggity. Neville, Seamus andOliver were forgiven because they were imperioused, and they apologized profusely, much to everyone's annoyance after a few hours.

On the fifth day, when Draco felt a lot of his strength return to his limbs, he levered himself gently out of bed and put on his slippers. 'Christi will be surprised,' he thought. He gingerly walked over to the head healer's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Christi's voice faintly. Draco pushed on the door and saw Christi look up from a mound of paper work. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well, I can walk. It just hit me, you wouldn't let me out of bed because I would have fallen like a sack of potatoes. I should have known," said Draco.

Christi laughed and said "I'm guessing you'd like your clothes? I had them cleaned up for you. No blood, no weird slashes in them."

"Thanks," smiled Draco and he gingerly walked out of the office to change behind a screen. His first destination after changing, to see Ginny who would be in her dorm, probably tending after Godric's sword.

Ginny was in her dorm with Colin, tending after Godric's sword. As she manually polished and admired its perfection, she murmured to Colin as he was reading a book "I remember when Harry destroyed the diary with this. It was so full of dirt." 'And blood,' thought Ginny dryly.

Colin grunted in reply. Just as Ginny sheathed the mighty sword, a knock came from the door. "Gee, I wonder who this could be," stated Colin sarcastically.

"Haha," replied Ginny sardonically. She went to answer the door and revealed Draco.

"Hey," said Ginny.

"Hey," replied Draco. There was a bit of a silence and Ginny heard Colin sniggering in the background and gripped the handle of her wand threateningly. Colin immediately shut up.

"You look much better, Christi let you out? If I got hit by that curse I'd stay in bed till someone dragged me off it," said Ginny, leading Draco out of the doorway.

Draco laughed and said "I was dying of boredom."

"You said you didn't need me to visit you all the time!" said Ginny, giving Draco a playful shove as they strolled in no general direction.

"Why did I ever say that?" sighed Draco, then suddenly reaching out and tickling Ginny mirthlessly.

"Stop, stop! Okay stop!" giggled Ginny as she gasped for air. She was weakened by the tickling and fell into Draco's arms. 'Well, this is convenient,' thought Ginny as his arms wrapped around her tightly, but not too tightly.

'Merlin he's perfect.'

'Maybe I can touch her boobs.'

"Master," rasped Lucius Malfoy. "I have the reports."

"Well?" demanded Lord Voldemort.

"We're losing men to the Ministry, the mud-loving clan the Weasleys have greatly damaged our attack force.

"Kill as many of them as possible," said Voldemort in a chilling voice. Lucius continued with his report until he was done and began rolling up his parchment and got ready to leave the Lord's secret chambers.

"By the way, Lucius. Kill Narcissa, there is no need to keep her alive anymore. I cannot get anything out of her about your despicable son."

Feelings of excitement and disgust flooded Lucius. Excitement that he got to kill his wife, disgust of his only son Draco who had betrayed his whole heritage and Lord.

In a small room in the psychiatric ward in St Mungo's, awoke Narcissa from a deep coma. Gasping for air she screamed and screamed. But these were not the screams of a tortured, insane woman. These were real screams of fear, of the sound mind. No one came running, the staff had learnt to leave her alone. There was nothing more that could be done about Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa screamed "Healer!" Soon a startled healer dashed into the room. "Mrs Malfoy? Are you alright?"

"I am going to die," said Narcissa, deathly quiet.

"Please, ma'am, you are safe here at St," said the nurse sympathetically, but Narcissa cut her off.

"You don't understand, don't pretend to," hissed Narcissa. "Listen to me, I am going to die within the next twenty-four hours. I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, anything," whispered Velma. Velma was the young healer who had been registered to look after Narcissa. She couldn't help but want to help.

"I need my son Draco with me, now. While I am not trapped within my tortured mind. Tom has given me sanity so I can sense real fear when I die. I need my son with me now! Within the hour."

"Right away," muttered Velma, giving Narcissa's hand a quick squeeze in reassurance. This simplest gesture of caring and kindness brought tears to Narcissa's eyes, and she silently wept.

General Hot-Diggity was revising his plans to attack the centre of the forest when his Ministry emergency contact parchment glowed with a yellow light. He reached out to read it and the lines in his forehead furrowed as he read the message. He quickly summoned Manny to his office and told her to get this message which he had magically copied and printed onto another piece of parchment to Draco Malfoy as soon as possible.

Manny cast a locating spell and found Draco in one of the smaller courtyards. 'Must be there with Ginny,' thought Manny. She thought they were a beautiful couple.

Within a few minutes, Manny reached the courtyard Draco was in and she noticed the two kissing. Heatedly. Manny shook off the embarrassment and stepped forward and tapped Draco on the shoulder gently.

Both Ginny and Draco were lost in their kisses, with one thought going through their minds. "We're going to have sex!" Just as Draco thought he couldn't stand themselves still wearing clothing, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Groaning, Draco broke away from Ginny's lips and turned around.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" more pissed than embarrassed. No one usually came into this courtyard!

Draco was quickly distracted when he felt Ginny's slender arms snake around his torso from behind.

"Hi Manny," murmured Ginny.

"Hey," smiled Manny. Manny liked Ginny, she kind, sharp but treated people with respect. Manny quickly snapped back to reality and handed over a sealed piece of parchment to Draco. "It's an emergent message."

"Thanks," said Draco and he opened the seal as Manny left. Ginny had her eyes closed so she didn't know what the note said, but she could feel Draco shaking as he read it.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"What? Now? Tell me what happened. What does it say?" said Ginny, immediately concerned.

"I'll see you later," said Draco as he got up, leaving Ginny on the bench. She suddenly felt very lonely even though Draco was right next to her. "I love you." Ginny didn't believe it though, Draco's voice sounded hollow, quite different to his normal voice.

Draco started strode to the center of the building, leaving Ginny behind. The note fluttered from Draco's hands but he didn't bother to pick it up. Ginny chased after it and read it.

_Mr Malfoy, your mother is awake in St Mungo's. She is of sound mind, for the time being. She has informed me her time is limited. Please be at the psychiatric ward within the hour of receiving this message. _

_Regards,_

_Junior healer, _

_Valma Carloz,_

_St Mungo's. _

Shocked, Ginny folded up the note and slowly walked to her dorm. She supposed Draco would gain permission to use the special Floo network that was for the Ministry only to get to the hospital. She hoped everything was okay. Ginny knew how much Draco loved his mother. Whenever he talked about her, his eyes lit up and he suddenly filled with some kind of warmth.

Ginny's eyes darkened. Molly. Her own mum. She hadn't spoken to her in ages, and hoped everything was okay. Ginny sighed and looked upward.

'This sucks.'

Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself as he spun wildly in the fireplace. Concentrating on one thing.

He was going to see his mother who was now completely sane.

He stopped spinning and gingerly stepped out of the large fireplace which belonged to the lobby of St Mungo's. Draco concentrated hard and the spinning soon ceased. He was saddened by the sight of the lobby, people were no longer mucking around or wasting time. Just about everyone wore a grim face, and walked around with purpose.

Draco queried around for Narcissa Malfoy, and was soon directed to her ward. Velma greeted Draco warmly, but Draco kept a straight face. He was bracing himself for what he would see.

"Here you are," said Velma gently, gesturing towards the door she just opened. Draco nodded in thanks and stepped into the dimly lit room. His eyes took a few moments to adjust from the bright lights of the corridor, but there, unmistakably was his mother.

Narcissa's long platinum blonde hair was strewn over her pillow and her breathing was even. She looked like she was sleeping. Emotion welled up in Draco's heart. He had been staving off his feelings for his mum because they were distracting. Now he couldn't seem to hold them in.

"Mother?" whispered Draco. He was afraid she wouldn't only look around blankly and scream or cower, like she usually did all those months back.

Narcissa turned to look at Draco carefully. When she faced him, she smiled gently and whispered "Draco."

Draco couldn't believe it. She knew his name! She knew who he was! Tears couldn't be held in as he rushed to his mother's bed and hugged her. Draco felt alive when he felt her hug her back with all her heart, and he knew she was crying too.

"Oh mum, I've missed you so much. How are you? I've got so much to tell you," blurted out Draco, tears streaming down your face. "All the time you were there in that bed, and you didn't know me, he tortured you into insanity. Now he's brought you back from the realms of the mad. Tell me, is this just his ploy for him to hurt me? It's working! Why are you running out of time?"

"Draco," whispered Narcissa, her finger silencing Draco's lips. "I don't have much time, I am not going to tell you why, you don't need to know. This time, don't find out, at least not now. Draco, I want you to know I love you, no matter what, I have always loved you. When I was imprisoned in my own mind and pain, a part of me knew I would always love my son. That bastard Lucius has never gotten in the way, remember that."

"Mum, I love you too! I want you to stay! I miss you already! Please.. don't go. How will I survive without you?"

"Love Draco. You will survive with love." With those words, Draco suddenly remembered Ginny, and a slight smile graced his lips. Narcissa had never seen anything so beautiful before. "Is it a girl, Draco? You know how I love to know these things," teased Narcissa softly.

"Yes, the most beautiful woman ever. Her name is," but then Draco paused. How would his mother react to him courting a Weasley?

"Her name is?" asked Narcissa expectantly, stroking Draco's fine hair lovingly.

Draco gulped, but decided to tell her. "I'm in love with Ginny Weasley."

Silence.

"Oh Draco, that's wonderful! I'm so amazed you've fallen for a Weasley! I am glad your father hasn't taken over your opinions. How I'd love to meet her."

Sudden feelings of regret and shame flooded Draco. It must have shown on his face because Narcissa asked "what's wrong? Tell me what you're thinking." She could sense time was running out and she needed to know what was going on in her son's life. While she could, while she was alive.

"I, was.. just, kissing her when I got the message to see you. I completely ignored her. I'm so horrible," muttered Draco, lapsing into a phase of self hate.

"Shush Draco, if she's in love with you too, and understands how you feel, she will understand."

"Yeah, thanks." Draco smiled and looked straight at his mother's beautiful face. Pure love radiated from her. How could she have married that monster Lucius?

They spent the next hour chatting and catching up. Re-bonding. Just when Draco thought he couldn't be happier, he had both women he loved with his heart, Narcissa stiffened up. Her eyes hardened and she hissed to Draco, "go. Leave, now. Don't come in, no matter what."

"What? Why? Mum, I don't want to leave you, please, I love you!"

Narcissa slumped into the bed and softened her tone. "I love you too Draco. More than anything else in the world. That is why you have to go. I will never see you again."

Draco felt like something had clamped his insides and he couldn't breathe.

"Go! Please! For the sake of you, I love you. Listen to your mother, remember, don't come in. No matter what. I love you, my only son."

"I love you too," cried Draco. This was it, he had to leave his mother, again. Tears wouldn't stop falling as he stepped away from Narcissa and headed for the door. As he reached it, he looked back at his mother, lying still underneath hospital sheets. She had her eyes closed, as if she was waiting for something to happen. A moment later she opened them, and her eyes sought out Draco. She kissed her hand blew a kiss to Draco.

Draco swore he could have felt the light touch of his mother's lips on his cheeks as he turned and left. Hanging his head down, Draco had no desire to return to the safe-house at that moment. He sat down on one of the benches the hospital provided and held his face in his hands. He had learnt not to question his mother when she decided something was to happen. He wished he could have stayed to ward off what was to take her life, but she knew his mother's plight went further than petty murder. Draco felt helpless.

Suddenly, a chill flooded Draco's insides, and he looked around quickly. No one seemed to notice. And then he realized, his father and Voldemort. Voldemort must have decided Narcissa was a waste of time since he could not get any information from her. The chill was from whenever Lucius was nearby.

Lucius was there to kill his mother. Draco dashed to his mother's room, not caring about what she said about not coming in. But it was too late, when he ran past the yelling St Mungo's staff and pushed open the door, Narcissa Malfoy had been murdered.

Ginny was dozing off onto her chest in the large common room of the house. Draco had been away for five hours, and Ginny was getting worried. As Ginny's slumber deepened, Draco tumbled out of the fireplace dejectedly. He had spent the past four hours or so crying uncontrollably, being consoled by Velma and some other healers.

He trudged towards the exit when something red caught his attention. He gave it his full attention and it turned out to be Ginny. It felt as if part of the weight was lifted in his chest, it was at that moment Draco realized how much he loved and cherished Ginny. How he grew to respect her and admire her.

Ginny had her hair long wavy up in a pony tail but wispy strips fell from the hair-tie. Draco had never seen anyone so beautiful, alluring and attractive. He knew all the holes in his heart could be filled with Ginny.

As she lay there, Draco slowly approached her and wrapped her up in his arms gently. She smelled like a summery day. Draco loved it when Ginny's hair was down, so he gently slid the hair tie from the base of Ginny's head and was entranced by the way it seemed so silky and shiny.

"Thank Merlin I have you Ginny, I don't know what I would do without you.." murmured Draco softly, cradling Ginny. Yes, having Ginny with him would make him complete, no matter what.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to a warm, breathing pillow. Which turned out to be Draco's chest, again! 'Why am I always sleeping on his chest?' thought Ginny. Then she proceeded to think about Draco's chest..

After a few brief moments of happy imagining, Ginny gently levered herself above Draco and looked at his face. He had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes looked a bit puffy. Sadness filled Ginny as she thought of what might have happened with his mother. Deciding not to wake him, Ginny gently stroked his cheek, wishing the tear stains away.

Apparently, Ginny wasn't gentle enough. Draco stirred within the next few minutes, to face a concerned Ginny.

"Are you alright?" murmured Ginny?

"No, but with you I will be."

Ginny smiled sadly and said "tell me what happened last night."

Under normal circumstances, Draco would never repeat what happened the previous night, not even to Harry, who he considered a close friend. But with Ginny, he felt he owed her how he felt. There was also the fact he could tell Ginny would understand like nobody else, and he wanted to tell her, everything. Too much had been bottled up.

"I saw my mother last night. Voldemort gave her temporary sanity," Draco paused as Ginny reached out and squeezed his hand. Draco found the strength to go on. "I never thought I'd talk to her again, on a sane plane. It was great, I miss her so much. Told her the current going on's in my life."

"That's really good," said Ginny quietly, "I love it when my parents are interested in what I have to say."

"Yeah, yeah it is. Well, I knew she was going to die that night. Sometimes I think, why don't I do something about it? But she knew, I knew Voldemort was going to get her anyway. Lucius and Voldemort had her spell bound." By now, Draco was trembling and Ginny was hugging him ferociously.

"Keep going Draco."

"She sent me out of the room, after an hour or so. Told me she loved me." Tears were coursing down Draco's cheeks again, taking the same path as the old tears did. "I sat down further in the hospital, I could feel the chill Lucius leaves behind when he's in the same vicinity as me. Couldn't help myself, I ignored what mum told me and went to her room. She was dead. Soul crushed from within."

"Draco," said Ginny sympathetically.

"I hate my father," replied Draco vehemently.

"I know," said Ginny, as she held Draco tight.

"Filth! Mud-lovers! You aren't fit to be called a wizard!" bellowed Lucius in between cursing Percy Weasley.

"Better than you! Stupid bastard!" screamed back Percy, the two locked in vicious duel in a damaged wing of the Ministry of Magic building. Two curses hit mid-air and sparked off into different directions.

"You disgust me, Fudge arse-licker," sneered Lucius. It took one single moment for the verbal attack to slip through and wane Percy's concentration. Satisfied, Lucius took advantage of Percy's lapse in concentration and screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

Percy could have sworn he saw everything in slow motion. His whole life seemed to flash by and it seemed so insignificant. ¾ of a second later, Percy Weasley was no more and Lucius whirled his back on the dead body and left Percy without a second glance.

A month had passed since Draco and Ginny arrived at the safe-house and the two had grown much closer. Narcissa's funeral would be postponed until Draco got back from the mission. The hospital would preserve her body for the time being.

Ginny badly wanted to get to Voldemort but she was having too much of a good time with Draco. For once she didn't have to keep looking over her shoulder for some mysterious enemy and she could sleep in as much as she wanted. She caught up with Colin and took strolls down memory lane.

Ginny scanned the notices posted by the Ministry daily, to check on the well-being of her family and friends. Everyday she thanked Merlin none of them were dead. Except on this Monday. Ginny walked to the mess hall with Colin for breakfast as usual, checked the notices as usual. As her eyes scanned down the list, Weasley came up. Ginny didn't register her last name until a second later. Hurriedly, her eyes flicked back up the list and there it was.

Weasley, Percy. As plain as could be on the large scroll of parchment. Ginny clutched at her chest and found she could hardly breathe. No, couldn't be, not her brother. Colin was looking at other notices when he saw Ginny, trembling.

"Ginny? What happened?" asked Colin concernedly.

"Merlin, it's Percy. He's been killed." Ginny broke down into uncontrollable tears. This was it, there were going to be stab wounds in her heart.

Colin quietly murmured, "Percy would have gone down fighting. Be proud of him." Then he proceeded to wrap Ginny in a tight hug as she wept. As Colin hugged Ginny, he looked over her shoulder and read who had murdered him.

The ink clearly said 'Lucius Malfoy.'

"I need to talk to mum and dad," choked out Ginny. "I need my family, now." She ignored the sympathetic looks everyone gave her. The sympathetic looks she gave everyone else when they learned of a dead loved one.

As Colin quietly muttered condolences and advice, a pair of silvery blue eyes watched from a distance. Sadness and jealously seeping through them.

'No, Ginny's upset. Perhaps someone died? Why is he touching her? Wait, they're best friends. Why can't Ginny have a normal female best friend, Colinetta would be a fitting name for her. Instead of Colin, who could screw her. I have to talk to her.' Thus, this ended Draco's soliloquy.

Colin saw Draco walking towards him and Ginny with a curious and annoyed expression. He knew Draco wouldn't like him hugging Ginny but she did need to be comforted and he was still her best friend. He hoped nothing would come in between that.

Ginny suddenly pushed away from Colin angrily and whirled around to re-read the notice. This time she was reading to find out who murdered her brother. He or she would pay. She read the two names and it felt like her heart had pummeled into a deep abyss. Lucius Malfoy had killed her brother. Father of her lover.

Once again, Ginny was left gasping for air. She was so sick of it. She needed to be alone. She wanted to rant and rave and cry and want for her brother to be back. It saddened her that she never talked to Percy much.

"Draco," came Colin's voice. She ignored the fact Colin said something but got angry at the fact he said Draco's name. Draco's father killed her brother, it was all that mattered to her at that moment and she had to leave. The corridor was getting crowded from all the people heading to breakfast. Ginny's eyes blurred as emotions overtook her. Regret for not talking to her brother more. She needed to get out of there.

She stepped away from Colin and strode right into Draco.

"Ginny? Tell me," demanded Draco roughly and gently at the same time. Ginny wanted to punch him but she found she just couldn't. She loved him and she just wanted someone to cry on.

"Percy's dead. Your father murdered him." With that, Ginny sidestepped Draco, refusing the urge to throw herself on Draco and cry her eyes out. Hugs from Colin were great, they gave her friendship and comfort. However, hugs from Draco made her feel loved, alive and well, plain out sexy. Still, too many things were racing around her brain like three canaries chasing each other and she needed to be alone.

As Ginny quickly walked away, Draco called out her name and tried to follow. Colin told him not to bother, she wouldn't listen when she was in an emotional state. Draco stared at Colin and clenched his fists but he didn't say anything. What had his father done? He felt so guilty, despite all the hours Ginny had said about not being responsible for his father's actions.

"Nothing's going on between me and Ginny, you know that right?" asked Colin straightforwardly.

"I know. It bugs me how you're so close though," replied Draco bluntly. An unspoken understanding occurred for both men and the two turned to enter the mess hall.

Ginny pressed and turned against the handle of the communications room and stepped inside. There was a fireplace which was connected to the Floo network and it was closely monitored by the Ministry. Emergency contact could be made via the fireplace.

Using will power, Ginny calmed her raging emotions and pinched some Floo powder, threw it in the flames and clearly shouted "The Burrow!" When the flames turned green, Ginny stuck her head in them and waited for someone to appear.

Ginny began to get anxious when Ron's head suddenly appeared.

"Ron! Did you hear what happened to.." but Ginny trailed off.

"Yes. Malfoy is going to pay for what he did to us."

"Who's going to be a pompous arse now?" tears started flowing down Ginny's cheeks again.

"Gin-bug, I'd give you a hug but you're too far away. Merlin, I'm going to miss him. Never thought I would."

"I know what you mean," sighed Ginny. "Is mum around? Dad? How are they, how are they taking it? How are the rest of you XY Weasley's doing?"

"Fine I guess. Fred and George are wreaking havoc on the battlegrounds. I know those Voldy supporters are shitting themselves over those two."

"Who's that dear?" came Molly Weasley's voice.

"Mum, it's Gin," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. He moved over as Molly took his place.

"Ginny, how are you dear?"

"I'm alright. How are you holding up? I know you're taking this badly," said Ginny softly. The sight of her mother was welcoming.

"Oh Ginny, Percy wasn't met to go. I hate this war, I hate all the deaths. Which other of my children will die?"

"Don't worry mum. Voldemort will pay." Molly flinched at the sound of his name but regained composure quickly.

"All my children are calling You-Know-Who by his first name. Are they all now hardened soldiers? Percy's funeral! I have to start sending out letters, trying to round up everyone won't be easy."

"Mum, we're family. We'll all be there."

"I know dear, I know. The funeral will be the day after tomorrow. Can you Floo to The Burrow at nine?"

"Of course." Mother and daughter looked into each other eyes for a moment and then bid their goodbyes.

Ginny withdrew her head from the flames and watched as the flames turned yellowy orange again. The communications room was completely empty and silent when there suddenly was a rustle. Startled, Ginny grabbed her wand and whirled to face whoever had made the noise.

It was Jayde Rodreguez.

"Jayde?" queried Ginny lowering her wand.

"Now do you know? Now do you know how it feels?" replied Jayde stonily.

"What exactly?" Ginny was getting nervous.

"To have a loved one killed by that, monster," rasped out Jayde. "You're fraternizing with its offspring, it's disgusting." It seemed that there were no more tears left in her, but pure resentment and anger.

Ginny was about to defend Draco, but stopped. She treated him rather horribly when she last saw him, and he only wanted to help. Instead she said "Draco isn't the best guy in the world. But he's good enough. He is his own person, he makes his own decisions. Lucius, yes, is a bastard. But Draco isn't. Not anymore, he's an Auror! Isn't that enough proof he's on our side? I suggest you leave Draco alone. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Yes he has!" cried Jayde, voice getting louder. "I was going to get married! But now that's gone. My family has died, my only living relative is 97, I am all alone now!"

"Because of Lucius! Not Draco! I hate Draco's father for what he has done to everyone. For what he did to Percy. For what he did to me." Ginny hissed the final part out. "Furthermore, don't tell me how it is disgusting that we're going out! I have the power to forgive and love!" Ginny's voice too had raised.

"Malfoy has hidden agendas," spat out Jayde. "He'll get his soon enough."

"Don't you do anything to Draco!" screamed Ginny.

"Do what?" came the level voice of Draco. Ginny looked around at him in surprise while Jayde merely glared. "Jayde, I hate my father too. But I am not my father, I didn't kill Dean. If Lucius Malfoy were here right now, I'd kill him with my bare hands."

"All you Malfoy's are liars," retorted Jayde venomously.

Ginny was about to say something angrily but Draco calmly shushed her and simply said "think what you want, but it is best if you go." Jayde stared defiantly back, but started to crumble under Draco's intense stare.

As Jayde stalked off, Ginny finally relaxed into Draco's awaiting hug.

"Sorry about this morning. It was just a shock. Can't believe he's gone. I'm going to miss him though. Percy and his stuck up job."

Draco chuckled deep within his throat and held Ginny closer. The smell of her was intoxicating. Half of him was listening to Ginny talk while the other half just flowed with Ginny. Draco felt the tears from Ginny soaking through his shirt and onto his skin. It felt like daggers going through his heart when he felt Ginny sob. 'Merlin, I must be in love,' thought Draco.

Holding Ginny close while she was sad seemed like the only thing to do, so the two stood in the middle of the communications room for what seemed like hours, ignoring everything and everyone else in the world.

"Welcome Penelope, come in, out of the rain," ushered Molly kindly, showing her through the house.

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley," came Penelope's sad reply. "I miss him so much. You had a great son."

Molly just managed to hold the tears in and agreed. After Penelope had disappeared down the corridor, Molly closed her eyes and exhaled a sigh while leaning on the door frame. Already the slaughter had begun. Already all her children were putting their lives at risk at fighting this dark, horrid war. One of her beloved was already dead! Lying in a casket in the backyard.

The Burrow was bustling with people, a tight collection of family and friends. The funeral would be proper but low key. Molly's heart panged when she saw Fred and George walk past her with equally somber expressions on their face rather than mischievous ones.

As Molly quietly contemplated, a cry of "Gin-bug!" chorused from the kitchen. Thrilled her only daughter had arrived, Molly rushed to the kitchen.

There she was, being hugged by many of her brothers at once. Molly smiled sadly at the sea of red hair. As everyone cleared out, Molly saw Ginny properly for the first time in many months. Ginny looked well rested and healthy which surprised Molly. She seemed to have a glow that came from within, though it was dulled by her brother's death. Her face showed clearness but also sadness and unfairness at the world. Her hair was still lovely and long, displaying the trademark Weasley red hair.

"Mum," came the single word from Ginny's lips.

"Come here dear, give me a hug," said Molly. Ginny ran forward and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you so much mum! Everyday I keep worrying something will happen to you!"

"You're worrying?" cried Molly! "I've got six of you to worry about now," she continued sadly.

Ginny remained silent, the painful thoughts of her brother's death returning. Instead she asked "where's dad?"

"Outside in the porch dear. Why don't you go see him? I'll go get some food for everyone. The service will start at ten."

Ginny made her way through the crowd to get to the backyard. She spotted Arthur's balding head after a while and went to him.

"Hi dad," said Ginny softly. Arthur turned around to face her and his face brightened.

"Ginny, how are you?" he asked and hugged her.

"I'm fine, you? I know how you must felt about.. Percy."

"My son's life, or belief in what I stand for? What have we done?"

"I know dad, we're just going to have to keep it together." After a brief chat with her father, Ginny walked towards Percy's casket which was laid upon a table. She peered over the lid and at Percy's face. Tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes when she saw how pale he was. Percy's glasses were balanced on his nose perfectly. His red hair combed away neatly and he was dressed in his finest robes.

Ginny imagined if he was alive, he would be talking about politics and how he could help improve the magical community. She remembered how Charlie and Bill were sometimes too old for her. Fred and George always hung out by themselves and then there was Ron who liked following the twins. Percy always seemed to have time for her when she young, and the memory of those kind gestures led to even more tears flowing from Ginny's eyes.

For the next four hours, Ginny conversed with her brothers and family friends, reminiscing Percy's life. She ate with her whole family again and listened to speeches about Percy. She laughed at the good memories and scowled at how Percy's life came to an end. She was brought to tears once again when the service was held and Percy was buried.

There was only one thing left to discuss after all the guests had left for home.

Ginny had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

Later that evening when everything was packed up and the Weasley's were just about to sit down for dinner, Ginny pulled her mum aside to talk to her in private. Ginny thought her mother must understand how she felt. Molly could be the most understanding person in the world.

As the two walked into the empty hallway, Ginny composed herself and Molly quickly got worried.

"What is it dear? Are you sick?" asked Molly anxiously.

"What? No, no I'm fine. It's not that. It's just that, I've got something to tell you."

Molly was immediately curious, a bit anxious as well. Ginny never said things seriously like this. "I'm all ears, love."

"Um, I don't know how everyone will take this. So I'm going to tell you first. Please don't be mad at me," said Ginny quickly. Molly was pleased her daughter trusted her enough to take it well, but was still worried about what it would be.

Molly made a soft murmuring sound and Ginny continued. "Mum, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

Silence.

Ginny braced herself for possible screaming and ranting but heard none. All she heard was a quiet "have you lost your mind?"

Ginny's insides sunk as she knew her mother disapproved. She had hoped, so hard, that at least her mother would understand. Unable to speak, Ginny didn't say anything. Disappointment was coursing through her.

"Ginny?" came Molly's gentle voice. Ginny looked up cautiously.

"He's a great guy mum! Please! Give him a chance! He's not his father.."

"Ginny," said Molly again, but this time doggedly, "I don't know what has happened. Or why you've come to love him. But I know my daughter, she isn't the one to fall for tricks, I'm just prejudicially worried about him being your boyfriend. You know what the Malfoy's are like."

"Yeah mum! I know! But he's my partner, I've spent over half a year with him. Just us two, I trust him completely. He's changed mum, you've always told me to give people chances. He is an Auror and Harry and him are quite good friends. They trained together."

"Tell me about him then."

"Oh my gosh mum, so much to say. Draco's had a rough time with everyone giving him, a hard time. He's so caring. And he's always been there for me. I don't know, when I first got partnered up with him, I hated him. I hated his whole family, but he never said a bad thing to me. Ever. He seemed so gentle but fed up. Yet he was still fighting for the Order. As we just spent months together, I began to understand him, and he showed he was kind and hated his father. That he was sick of the deaths, Voldemort. He showed interest in me, by then I had fallen for him. Do you get where I'm going with this?

"He sounds great, though I'm still worried," said Molly, thinking hard. "But if you believe it is for the best, then I believe you. I'd love to meet him one day."

"Mum! Thank Merlin you understand!" cried Ginny, hugging her Molly out of sheer happiness of her understanding. "You'll love him when you see him! He's so well mannered and everything! Gosh, he takes my breath away."

Molly smiled, nodded and said "your father does that to me too. The men won't take this well," concluded Molly. Ginny groaned, her father and brothers probably wouldn't let her go back to the safe-house. Definitely not after what happened to Percy. 'Why does my family have to be so stubborn?' thought Ginny.

Molly was probably empathizing with Ginny, and soothingly said "don't worry dear. I'll sort out the rest of them, come on, let's go have some dinner. To remember Percy."

"Yeah." Ginny and Molly walked into the dining room where her father and brothers were waiting. She took her seat in between Ron and the twins.

"What was that about?" asked Ron. Ginny hesitated to answer, but before she could, Arthur tapped the side of his glass, gesturing that he wanted to make an announcement.

Arthur stood up and cleared his throat. Pausing, he started saying "My family. I love you all so much. Nothing will ever change that." Pausing again, he looked at Molly, and then at every one of his sons in birth order, until he reached Ginny. "I feel ashamed that I shunned Percy out of our lives for such a long time when he served Crouch and Fudge. Regret pulses through me. Thinking about the son I abandoned is the greatest torture. I will never make the same mistake and abandon any one of you Weasley's. We will dine tonight to remember the brightest man in the family. To Percy Weasley!" cried out Arthur, and everyone brought their glasses up and drank to Percy.

Gasping for air, Draco said to Harry "let's go get a drink, I'm parched."

"Yeah, I'll just go grab my stuff from the other room," said Harry. Draco and Harry decided to spend their empty evening working out in the gym. It was also to help condition their bodies again when they would go back into the forest in a week's time.

Draco leant against the frame of the weights and thought about Ginny whiled he waited for Harry. She would only be gone until later on in the evening, but Draco still missed her. He worried about how she would take seeing Percy dead, and how she was going to break it to her family that she was now "going out" with him. The effect wouldn't be too grand, Draco knew that. He thought about how Ron would react and groaned. While Draco didn't mind Harry, he still couldn't stand Ron.

Harry soon returned and the pair set off to the mess hall to grab a goblet of pumpkin juice. After quenching their thirst, they made their way towards the change rooms for a shower. Just as the pair passed the communications room, Draco saw Ginny step out of the fireplace, brushing soot off her sleeves.

"Harry, go on without me. Ginny's back," said Draco quietly as he turned left into the room. Harry nodded in return. Draco stood by the door inside the room and waited for Ginny to acknowledge his presence. He didn't wait have to wait long until he heard her soft voice.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" asked Ginny, completely dressed in black. Red hair contrasting vividly. Her warm chocolaty eyes seemed dulled, aura subdued.

"I was just training in the gym," replied Draco a bit stiffly. Things must not have gone well with Ginny's parents. "Are you alright?" asked Draco with emotion. The concern brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

Sniffing, Ginny closed her eyes to try to will away the tears and lump that was beginning to rise in her throat, but to no avail. It took three strides from Draco to get to Ginny so he could envelope her in his hug.

"No," answered Ginny as she relaxed into Draco's warm embrace. "They were so angry, so, so angry. I think they hate me."

Draco broke away slightly so he could look into Ginny's teary eyes. "Your family love you Ginny. This will work, you understand? Your family will come around. I'll die to prove it. I know it's early, but after this war, after Voldemort is dead, I will marry you. The whole world will see how much I love you, but only you will experience the love from me to you."

"Draco! Do you mean that? Honestly? Because I think that is the best thing I have ever heard. For a very long time," gushed Ginny. She seemed to be on the verge of crying again.

Draco smiled lovingly and replied "of course Ginny! You are all I have. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But you know what? I wouldn't change it for the world. You're worth it. But I want to know, am I worth it too?"

"Yes! I'm so happy I have found you, I love you too. You've caught me," said Ginny without hesitation. She threw her arms around Draco, hugging him with all her might.

"Then I will make this work with your parents. If it doesn't, then Merlin knows what."

The next day, Ginny was in the training room, sparring with Colin. The date when they were to be sent back to the forest was getting closer and closer.

Colin sidestepped away from Ginny's kick and went in for the punch where Ginny ducked and attempted to swipe Colin's feet from underneath him. Jumping, Colin dodged the attack as he did a jumping kick while Ginny rolled away and struck him from behind, gently. Sort of.

"Ginny! Fuck's sake that really hurts!" grumbled Colin as he rubbed his back.

"It's your fault you didn't react fast enough when I was behind you," retorted Ginny, sweat pouring down her face. They had been sparring for the past 3 and a ½ hours.

"That's beside the point. I'd never do that to you!"

"Oh Colin, suck it up!"

Colin's face soured up as he silently berated himself for being slow. That mishap could cost him his life next time if he faced Death Eaters or Voldemort. The two went to a corner of the room where they could stretch out.

Colin decided to ask Ginny about what happened with her family. Ginny replied by saying "horrible."

"Horrible?" said Colin, quirking his eyebrow.

"Well, my mum took it okay. She was really understanding, but my brothers. My dad! The way he looked at me, like I had gone and murdered Percy myself."

"Ginny..."

"Hell, all the 'what were you thinking?'s' I heard! Even mum couldn't calm them down. They all hate Draco. I know why, even though I don't agree with it. They wanted me out of the house. Never once have I been in this much trouble. Never once have I considered my family hating me," concluded Ginny, tears streaming in rivulets down her face, mixing in with her sweat.

"Don't ever think that Gin. They love you to bits, but since the news is so, big, disturbing and alarming, they reacted by getting rid of you. It's a defensive thing."

Ginny smiled sadly and said "thanks Col. You always have the right thing to say. Hey, don't I usually get a big hug from you at just about now?"

"Yes, yes you would. But lover boy doesn't like that now does he," replied Colin laughing, nudging Ginny on the shoulder.

"Draco wants you to back off?" asked Ginny surprised.

"He sure does. I respect that though, I understand how it would feel if I were in his situation."

"You'll still be my best friend though," reassured Ginny, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "And about my family? I need to talk to them. Maybe Ricky from communications will sneak me through. Mum can tell my dad and brothers what I need to say. They should have calmed down."

"I concur that is a good idea," replied Colin, as he proceeded to do a number of stretches.

It was later on that evening when Colin and Ginny were laughing over a joke that Harry casually walked over to them and exchanged pleasantries.

"Nice evening isn't it Ginny?" asked Harry, appearing natural.

"I'd agree with you, but I never go outside anymore. I love the skin tone the Underground have given me," replied Ginny, gesturing to her pale, now unfreckled face. "Where's Draco? I haven't seen him all day." Ginny and Harry ignored Colin as he shoved food down his gob with gusto.

Harry continuously yakked on about random things including the General's moustache, upcoming battle and unusual tiling. Getting frustrated about not being able to eat dinner in peace, Ginny told Harry to shut up, fuck off and slapped him in the head.

Harry only smiled mischievously and departed leaving Ginny mildly surprised and annoyed. Colin, who just took a swig of orange juice asked "what was that about?"

"I think that scar has finally gotten to his head. Don't you agree?" asked Ginny sweetly. Colin just asked and continued cramming food into his mouth. His beliefs were: "We're going to be living off fucking fire cooked food in a couple of days. Might as well enjoy this real stuff as much as possible.

Ginny's breath caught as she looked down and saw a small rectangular piece of card right next to her plate. Ginny's full name was written on it in a flowing but masculine writing which clearly belonged to Draco's hand.

_Ginerva Jessica Weasley_

Ginny picked up the card tentatively and flipped it around to read what the back said.

_Ginny, I'm waiting for you. Now is the time, I love you so much. Are you ready? Meet me, my dorm, tonight. 9 o'clock. _

_Holding my breath till I see you,_

_Draco Alexander Malfoy._

Ginny's heart rate accelerated and she was suddenly aware of a lot of senses. She stiffened and held her breath while thrilling excitement and dreadful nervousness gripped her emotions. She and Draco had gotten quite close during their time together, and had discussed the topic of sex. Ginny had boyfriends before, some she got quite serious with, though none she ever had sex with.

Yet now Ginny felt an urge, almost primal to be with Draco. The shocking truth rained down on Ginny.

'Draco and I are meant to be together, our love is precious.'

Ginny seemed to stare off into the distance and Colin noticed. "Hey Gin, you alright?"

Struck out of her reverie, Ginny looked at Colin sharply without saying anything which unnerved Colin to no end. Finally Ginny muttered "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Colin jerked his head down to look at his food. Ginny's gaze seemed to pierce into him, disconcerting him. When Colin had asked if Ginny was alright, Ginny stared at him, wondering whether she should tell him or not. She found she couldn't, not at this moment anyway. Colin could always understand everything Ginny went through, but it just didn't seem right, at that moment, telling Colin.

Ginny continued eating her meal silently, comprehending the depth of Draco's love for her. She considered him wanted a good fuck, but then condemned it as ridiculous. Draco wasn't that kind of person. Ginny didn't really have any religious morals, so she didn't have to worry about that.

'What about my parents?' thought Ginny. Then it occurred to her, Ginny's family, apart from her mum weren't too crash with her at the moment. 'Whatever, they'll get over it."

Ginny looked down at her watch and took note of the time. 8:50 pm. Ginny's heart rate accelerated again as she realized she would have to go soon. She looked over at Colin, who was eating his dessert quietly. A pang of guilt and pure friendship love surged through Ginny. "I'll talk to you later Colin, I won't be spending the night in our dorm. Have my dessert!" said Ginny quickly, and gave him a quick hug.

Before Colin could reply, Ginny got up and rushed out of the hall. Struggling to justify Ginny's actions, Colin reached over and tucked into Ginny's double chocolate cake. Not too much made sense anymore, not even the fact Ginny let up her chocolate cake.

Ginny rushed into the dorm she and Colin shared and dug around in her bag for her only matching underwear. Panic coursed through Ginny as she wondered how she would fare. Thinking about it also made Ginny giddy with excitement. At last she found the bra and brief and hurriedly put it on.

'I hope he likes it,' thought Ginny, as she left her shirt and jeans on the floor and put on her robe. Ginny also ripped the hair tie from her long locks and quickly dragged a brush through her crimson hair. There was no time for her to check a mirror, it was already 8:57. With that, Ginny threw down her brush and raced out the door.

Draco was pacing around the room, his fingers wrapped around a little box containing a gold band with a small princess cut diamond.

'I hope she likes it,' thought Draco. The ring was given to him from his mother. She had previously been engaged, until her lover was murdered and she had no other choice than to marry Lucius. The ring held a lot of sentimental value to Narcissa, so it meant something to Draco. Draco knew it would mean something to Ginny.

Harry agreed to leave Draco and Ginny alone for the night so Draco could propose to her in peace. He had planned to marry Ginny after Voldemort was slain, if he could be slain. But Draco wanted to know if she would marry him. He just couldn't wait. Too much had been taken away for him, he needed her.

The room was decorated here and there with tulips, which were Ginny's favourite flower. Candle light was on Draco's bedside table. 'Fuck, I'm nervous.' It was rather spontaneous of Draco to ask her to marry him, so after he told Harry what he planned to do, he had no idea of what to do after. 'Better than when mum was proposed to the second time,' thought Draco grimly. She was held at knife point. Draco tried not to think of Narcissa too much. A dull ache would form in his chest.

A soft knock on the door stopped Draco as if he had been electrified. His heart raced more than ever. This was it. Draco deftly padded across the room and placed his hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath, he swung it open to reveal Ginny.

'She is beautiful,' was all Draco knew at that point. Overwhelmed by the fact that was the woman who could be his bride. Looking closer, Draco saw she looked happy but nervous and a bit apprehensive.

"Come in," gestured Draco and Ginny stepped inside.

"Oh wow, Draco… tulips, candlelight," whispered Ginny, barely audible. It really struck her how caring Draco was. He wanted to make her first time special. Ginny looked straight at Draco and took him in completely. The simplest gestures he made, made Ginny feel alive and loved. She couldn't help but take a tentative step forward and put her delicate hands on Draco's chest, to angle her head up, to kiss him gently.

Draco reacted immediately, arms snaking around Ginny's thin form. His arms began to move up and down Ginny's back when he realized he still had the ring in his hand. Breaking away from Ginny's ministrations, Draco said "Ginny, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" whispered Ginny, pressing herself closer to Draco. It was fair to say, she had never felt anything like this before. The knowledge she was going to give herself away made her feel so light.

Draco broke away from Ginny, earning a moment of hurt from Ginny. Without further ado, he knelt down and took Ginny's left hand gently. "Ginny Weasley, you are the person who I love, the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I know you enough, to know I love you. I want to share my soul with you. Will you share it with me? Will you marry me?" said Draco, with so much emotion in his voice that it brought tears to Ginny's eyes. He opened the little jewelry box and Ginny gasped.

Shock engulfed Ginny, he wanted her to marry him! The answer was obvious.

"Yes," murmured Ginny, still a bit faint with shock.

Draco cracked a massive smile as he took the ring out and gently slid it onto Ginny's ring finger. With that, Ginny and Draco hugged each other tightly, full knowledge that they were to spend their life together. Happy that their fate was sealed in that way.

After a few minutes of enjoying each other's company, Ginny remembered why she thought Draco had invited her over. Draco realized what Ginny must have thought, because the top of her robe had slipped off her shoulder, revealing her milky white shoulders and bra strap.

Draco gulped and looked deep into Ginny's eyes. It was as if the room started to heat up when Draco saw silent consent in Ginny's features. Draco kissed Ginny as he picked her up and carried her to the bed where he gently lay her down. With a silent spell, Draco locked the door behind him and their engagement began.

_..Sway so sway, you know you taste so good_

_This is the night you are the fire_

_Sway so sway_

_And we melt into the floor as one_

_..Make tonight stay, we turn around again_

_Stay right here_

_We give it all we all just fade away.._

**Hey doods, another chapter. Long one this time. Things are progressing well aren't they! Lyrics are from the song Make Tonight by Emanuel. Good stuff I say. Thankyou so much for sticking with my fanfic, I really appreciate it. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Draco woke up at 5 o'clock am by instinct and gave himself a few moments to get his bearings. Ginny's soft breathing against his bare chest sent tingles down his spine, and for once, pure happiness coursed through him. Memories of the previous night flooded Draco's mind, making the room seemingly hot again. He looked down at Ginny sleeping, his red-haired angel in his arms love swelled in his chest, abandoning all else. How he would die for this woman.

Draco wouldn't have minded looking at Ginny for hours on end, but he couldn't. It was fifteen minutes later when Ginny stirred. She was completely naked except for the covers and her new ring.

"Morning sunshine," murmured Draco, smiling as he played with her hair.

"Getting up sucks," replied Ginny, being stupid.

"Oh what? Just because you have to see my beautiful face in the morning," retorted Draco, acting offended.

"That's the reason," replied Ginny softly, which caught Draco by surprise. A moment of pause, then the two leant in for the kiss.

After the kiss, Ginny fell quiet, as she leant against Draco, listening to the rain outside. Never had she been so content. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"Ginny, I need to tell you about the ring. You might think, it's weird. I managed to get a ring while we're in the middle of basically no where. But the ring you have now, belonged to my mother. That was her first engagement ring." Taking a breath, Draco continued, "her fiancé, Michael Winterbry was her true love, but he was killed, murdered by my father. So he could marry my mother without interference. That ring meant so much to her, and she's told me, so many times. It means a lot to me, and…" but Draco got cut short when Ginny gave him a short but tender kiss, showing she understood completely. She didn't have to say anymore, just being with Draco showed her appreciation.

The minutes ticked by until Ginny said "I'm really loving this, you know, being with you. It just feels so right. I wish I could wake up to you every morning."

Alarmed, Draco replied saying "what? Why? We are still partners you know, there's nothing you can do about that."

"Draco, please, I know. But I'm going to have to organise it with Diggity so we aren't partners anymore. I just can't concentrate while you're there, you know that," said Ginny regretfully, slipping under the covers more. She wasn't too sure of how Draco would take it. Draco joined her, holding her tight.

"Shit, you're right. I'd still rather be with you though. The fact you're going to be paired up with some other guy is going to annoy me to no end."

"Oh fucking hell Draco, I'm going to be over the bloody moon you're going to be sharing a small tent with some other 'hot chick.' But it just wouldn't work any other way. I've been thinking about it."

"You thought of that, just then?" asked Draco, quirking his brow. Ginny shivered involuntarily, she loved it when Draco quirked his brow. It made him so, attractive… sexy.

"Yeah," whispered Ginny, getting sick of the topic. She began trailing her fingers up Draco's arm and onto the nape of his neck. "But I've been thinking about our engagement so much more," finished Ginny in a much lower tone, leaning in closer to Draco's face.

To say Ginny Weasley turned Draco on was an understatement.

Ginny took the most direct route to the dorm she and Colin shared as she glanced down at her watch. She had enough time to change before breakfast which was at 8 o'clock am. When she got to dorm 36, she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" came Colin's muffled voice. Ginny put the key in the lock and entered the room to find Colin doing one-handed push ups. Ginny sat on the edge of her bed as she waited for him to finish his usual 150. Ginny began to get worried when Colin didn't say anything afterward. He was normally full of questions when she left for a long period of time.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, suspected something was wrong.

"Nothing," replied Colin, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Don't bullshit me Colin."

"I found the note." Ginny's throat went dry. Colin was meant to find out a different way. "You know I love you very much, don't you Gin? At times more than a friend." Colin said it with such straightforwardness, it unnerved Ginny.

She could only manage a meek "yes."

"Ginny! I don't know what to say! I'm surprised and a bit pissed you're not even a fucking virgin anymore! But you love the guy so much! It's just so weird! You've always told me all the other guys who wanted to screw you never had that quality. I've gotten over Malfoy and how he is viewed, but I just can't help but say all this shit! I know you know what I mean."

"Colin, I can understand completely," replied Ginny softly, which brought Colin back down to earth. "I should tell you this as well, I'm getting married."

The look on Colin's face really was quite comical. He went slack jawed, froze and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes! Look at the ring!" Colin leaned in closer to inspect the piece of jewelry. He didn't seem to say anything. Ginny desperately needed him to approve. She already felt alienated enough by her family. "Colin?" asked Ginny cautiously. He had not moved or spoken for over a minute.

"Ginny, I'm really happy for you!" said Colin with a massive smile, and Ginny felt the weight lift off her shoulders. The two friends hugged happily, discussing Ginny's future.

A sullen sadness clawed at Colin though. Even though he and Ginny would never be in a relationship, it was sad to see his best friend ever be taken away, even by a decent guy like Draco. But Colin decided not to dwell on it. Ginny was still with him, they would still be friends.

"Let's go grab some brekky to celebrate Gin!" announced Colin.

During the next few days, Ginny organised to have her partner changed. She badly wanted to be with Draco, every moment with him was precious since anything could happen to them in their uncertain future, and the needed each other but they just wouldn't be able to concentrate.

She told the General how she was now engaged, and how it would be better if they had different partners and Hot-Diggity complied. This mission was important. The troops would start using tactics to combat the tighter ring of Death Eaters that were bound to be there. Wards were being set up to trap Voldemort where he was. This definitely becoming the final epic.

Ginny also talked to Ricky, manager of the communications room. She tried getting in touch with her family. She told her mother of her engagement. Molly was over the moon with happiness and excitement, and demanded that she come home for an engagement dinner. Ginny had a hard time trying to get them permission to go, and she never managed to.

The rest of Ginny's time was spent either with Colin, and making the most of her friendship or spending her little time with Draco. News of death still rolled in, which started to get to Ginny. She wouldn't know what to do if Draco died. Never had she felt so in tune with somebody, be attracted to somebody, feel like she needed somebody, love somebody and feel like she was obliged to be with them the way she did with Draco. Every night she quietly cried herself to sleep, thinking of Draco.

Ginny also devoted time to training. She worked on dueling and her fitness, and wielding Godric's sword. A lot of the time it didn't make sense Dumbledore wanted her to look after the sword. Many a time she hurled the sword at a target imagining it to be Voldemort. She never missed.

Draco was pretty much doing the same as Ginny. The pressure was being building on all of the soldiers as they knew they be back in combat soon. Burning determination created hush among everyone as they got ready to fight again.

On the eve of everyone's departure, Ginny went down to the General's office to meet her new partner. His name was Nigel and he was two years older than her. Ginny was pleased she got paired up with a pleasant person, but still yearned to spend time with Draco.

'Ah, the pains of logic,' thought Ginny as she departed the office, in the direction of Draco's dorm. As she turned the corner, she met Harry who had his face set in a stony expression.

"Harry, how are you?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Numbed. Nervous but numbed," sighed Harry. "Do you know how many people I am avenging when, if I kill Voldemort?"

"The responsibility wouldn't be better placed on anyone else."

Harry groaned. "So you're here to see Draco?"

Ginny softly replied in affirmative as Harry pushed open the door to reveal Draco lying bed, his small bag of belongings beside him. He turned his head to smile at his two favourite people. Draco being happy seemed to energise Ginny, give her new hope. "I'll just be leaving," said Harry, motioning to leave.

"Oh no, Harry, stay. I know you're tired, everyone's been bugging you about shit," said Draco, getting up. "Ginny, you don't mind?"

"Of course not! Draco and I will go, I'll see you at 6 tomorrow.

"Thanks guys…" Draco nodded kindly and took Ginny's hand as they left the room.

"Let's go to the garden," said Ginny, leading Draco in a different direction. The two walked in companionable silence, lost in their own thoughts but enjoying each other's company. It was a nice night as the two sat close on the bench.

"Ginny?" asked Draco tentatively as he held Ginny close.

"Yeah?" replied Ginny looking into Draco's eyes.

"I need you to promise me, promise me you won't leave me." Tears surged from Ginny's eyes. This was too cruel, how could Ginny promise a thing like that?

"Draco! Don't make me promise, I can't do anything about … death… you know that."

"Ginny," begged Draco, trying to make her understand. "I love you so much it hurts, you know that. I need you, you make me so happy. I honestly can't believe I can live without you. But just know that, if you go you'll be missed, you will be missed especially by me so much. You're all I have Ginny. Give me your word."

Iron seemed to grip at Ginny's heart. She had to promise, though she may break it, no matter how hard she could try not to.

"Draco Malfoy, I promise I won't leave you." Ginny sealed it with a kiss… "I love you Draco."

"And I love you. More than you will ever know…"

Ginny awoke at four in the morning, a familiar weight settling on her shoulders. The battle was coming to an end. Reports of many traitors and Death Eaters have been flowing, giving the soldiers hope to know that instead of two hundred people dying, two hundred people were now being saved.

Ginny swung her legs from under the cover and made the bed with a flick of her wand. She then sat down on it, staring into the wall. Every time before going into combat, she would sit down for a few minutes and stare into nowhere. Bracing herself for anything that could happen. The Underground did meditation a lot, and Ginny had picked up good habits.

As she slipped back into reality, Ginny leant against her bed post and sighed, finding comfort in listening to Colin snore softly. At the beginning of this, Ginny was jacked up on hate, wanting to kill anything that was branded with Voldemort. But now she just wanted him gone and to get on with her life. Since she was eleven years old, she had been in school or had been training. She wanted to enjoy life with Draco more, have her wedding. She wanted to play Quidditch, something she had sacrificed to be an Auror.

A few minutes later, Ginny decided it was time to get ready, and she reached up and shook Colin gently awake.

Draco stirred as a small thump woke him up.

"Sorry Drake," whispered Harry. "I'm just going to be in the bathroom, I'll see you soon."

"S'alright," muttered Draco. Reality crashed onto him, he would be working with someone else now, not Ginny. He never wanted to, because it meant no matter how damn good Ginny was, he could always watch out for her. Now he didn't know what could happen.

Draco looked down at his watch. 4 o'clock am. Groaning, he thought about going into the forest again. When he began this mission, he didn't really have anyone to live for, except for his mother. But she was insane. He also had no purpose, but to kill Voldemort, he and he'd die trying. He knew all the Aurors would, but Draco had nothing to live for. This made him fearless.

But now? But now… but now he had Ginny to think about. At some point of his day, Draco would pause and smile, thinking about how Ginny would soon be his wife, how they could live together by themselves, perhaps one day start a family? He couldn't let her down.

As Draco changed into his black Aurors uniform, he wondered what working with his new partner, Kelly would be like. She used to be Nigel's partner. The thought of Nigel working within close proximity of Ginny made Draco simmer with anger, so he tried not to think about it.

At 5 o'clock, everybody was to have a twenty minute breakfast. By five-thirty, everyone was to be packed up and ready to go.

Ginny couldn't see Draco due to the massive throng of people. Vice versa for Draco. They both desperately wanted to see each other before they went there separate ways.

Ginny and Colin quickly grabbed some breakfast so they could try and find a seat. They saw Manny looking sad at the fact so many people were going to be leaving. Everyone was generally quiet, as they comprehended going back into the forest.

Half way through their breakfast, Colin tapped Ginny on the shoulder and gave her a big hug. "Hey Gin, I know we've been through all this before. But I'm going to miss you, heaps, and… this is the final battle and everything. I'm just worried…"

"Oh Colin," said Ginny as she returned the hug "don't worry about me. I'll stick around to see you married."

"Where did that come from?" asked Colin, as he proceeded to laugh.

"Oh I don't know," giggled Ginny.

Harry and Draco were jostled about as they reached their table, their breakfast trays laden with food. The pair ate in silence, until Harry looked up at Draco. Draco glanced at Harry and went back to his breakfast smiling. "Alright, I don't need to barf this early, I'll miss you too. You're going to have a tough time ahead of you."

"Sweet, I don't need to waste my breath," replied Harry, going along with Draco. The next time Harry looked at his watch, it was 5:19 am. Harry was about to nudge Draco to tell him time was nearly up, until he realized Draco was quite distracted.

Kissing Ginny.

Ginny broke away after a few moments, looking deeply into Draco's eyes. "Draco, I love you. I will see your at Voldemort's lair."

With that, Ginny swept away, looking back once to wave at Harry. Ginny didn't want to stay any longer around Draco, she feared she would not be able to leave him. She shrunk her backpack and placed it in her pocket while she looked around for Nigel. She spotted him after a few moments. He was tall and had spiky brown hair.

"Hi Nigel. You ready?" asked Ginny, smiling softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I still don't get why you have Godric's sword," replied Nigel, taking place next to Ginny. "But I suppose it will all work out in the end."

Draco waited patiently near the entrance of the safe-house. He hadn't met Kelly yet, but was assured she was a good person to work with. Suddenly, a flash of red caught Draco's eye. It quickly disappeared by he caught hold of it again when he looked around. It was definitely Ginny. She was talking to Nigel with a lot of hand gestures and shrugging. A pang of jealously went through Draco, and at that moment a quiet voice said "excuse me, are you Draco?"

Startled, Draco focused his eyes on the petite woman in front of him. She was extremely short, and could have passed for a Veela. She was gorgeous! Yet while Draco was looking at her, Ginny sort of materialized in front of him, distracting him.

"Yeah I'm Draco. You must be Kelly?" replied Draco in his ever-so even voice.

"Yeah, it's going to be a pleasure working with you. It was wise of Ginny to make a decision like that," said Kelly tactfully. Draco blinked.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it." Kelly then proceeded to dig around in her bag for something, the opportunity which Draco took to seek out Ginny. He wasn't disappointed, her chocolate brown eyes staring longingly in his sharp ones. Love swelled in both their chests, but the moment was ruined as General Hot-Diggity's voice boomed over the hall.

"Everybody, I will not dilly-daddle, but I want you to know. This is our final battle, this is final phase where we will storm Voldemort's lair, hopefully, kill him. I know you are all capable, let our effort be remembered!"

With that, everybody got their wands ready and filed out the door, back into the dark unknown's of the Fencult Forest.

Immediate gloom over whelmed Ginny's senses, bodies swiftly brushed against hers before moving into another direction. The plan was for the Aurors to all go in different directions, surround the lair and storm it. Yes it really was that straight forward.

Ginny took the lead and muttered a spell which would make Ginny's wand point in the right direction. She found a clearing and darted into it, Godric's sword dangling comfortingly on her hip. Nigel kept at a steady pace behind Ginny, covering her back. A lone breeze swept over Ginny and made her shiver. This forest was definitely getting colder and eviler. It reeked of Voldemort.

This only made Ginny's determination burn more.

"I've got your back," murmured Kelly, as they strode through the doors into the seemingly night time forest. Draco shook away the image of Ginny in his mind and went straight into a wall of trees, just slipping through. He and Kelly were to reach the perimeter of the lair at a north easterly direction. The first few days would be spent working steadily back into the thick of the forest, where they could their bearings straight figure out their next plan of action.

Draco found Kelly to be a gentle and quiet person, but very dedicated to her task. She was an excellent Auror, they all had to be. Yet, Draco couldn't put his finger on the fact that Ginny had that extra edge to her training, had that little extra determination and skill.

But Kelly was still good. At night, neither spoke too much. Often, they would be exhausted because of all the dark creatures they had to slay during their journey. A lot of times, neither Auror would have made it if they were alone. Draco was thankful he had a partner.

And at every spare moment, usually before he closed his eyes, Draco would think of Ginny. Words could not express how much he missed her and worried about her. Thinking of Ginny was his escape from reality, the thought of her gave him strength and the will to continue.

What made him the happiest though was he knew Ginny was thinking about him too.

Ginny gasped as she fought of the last of the Dementors, while Nigel battled with a lone Death Eater.

"Avada Kedavra!" cried a male voice. Startled, Ginny swirled around to see the Death Eater crumple, but to also see a momentary shine of a shuriken being hurtled her way. Ginny's eyes widened and she tried to step out of the way, but even sheer reflexes which was what Ginny had, couldn't stop it. She was lucky she could get most of her body out of the way.

But the shuriken still hit Ginny, slicing an inch through Ginny's side, just below the ribs.

Gasping, Ginny fell to the floor, convulsing with pain. Ginny could feel the blood gush out of the wound, and Nigel sounded so distant as he cried her name. Seeing the trees at an odd angle while she lay on the floor, dying, was the last thing she knew before passing out into a temporary void.

Nigel immediately leapt to Ginny's side, casting a powerful but painfully temporary protection spell. It guaranteed him three hours of protection from anything. Using his wand, he quickly tore away Ginny's blood soaked robes to examine her wound. He ignored Ginny's nakedness as he examined the thick gash was clearly evident against her pale skin.

Cold fear gripped at Nigel's insides, he could see entrails starting to slip out. Immediately, Nigel began the grueling task of healing Ginny's wounds bit by bit, thanking his Auror training for keeping his breakfast in.

Two hours later, Nigel finished magically sealing the outmost tear. He shone his wand light over the now pale scar, grimacing at what it was just a few hours ago. He magicked up a new set of Auror robes for Ginny and gently put it back on Ginny.

Nigel picked up his wand again and gently tapped Ginny on her forehead, muttering "Ennervate." It pained him to have her in so much pain, but she needed to be awake. It took a moment, for one horrifying moment Nigel thought Ginny was dead, until stupidly realizing he took her pulse just a moment ago. Then Ginny's eyes silently fluttered open and Nigel loudly sighed in relief.

Ginny's first thoughts were pain. Pain in her right hand side, blotting out all other conscience thought. But during Underground training, she was taught to deal with pain, and how to set it aside. Concentrating, she put up resistance to the pain signals that were traveling to her brain.

Ginny's hand immediately reached towards her wound, but a strong one gripped it instead. Ginny opened her eyes, and for one silly moment she was happy, even through her pain because she thought she could see Draco above her, looking concernedly down at her. Then she remembered, she had not seen Draco for over a month, and it was Nigel instead.

"You don't want to touch that," said Nigel quietly. "I just spent two hours healing. It's a bit swollen but I cleaned the wound so it shouldn't be infected. How are you feeling?"

"Pain. I see you've got a protective spell around us. It's going to wear out… soon," gasped Ginny, as pain came back in large bursts when she tried to sit up.

"Ginny Weasley, you are not to move for at least a day. I will look after that spell, don't you worry about that." With that, Ginny allowed sleep to overtake her.

Draco helped set up their small camp with Kelly. When everything was done, he sighed and looked down at his watch. It had been magically altered so it showed how many days had passed as well. Hopefully, by three days, as many Aurors as possible would have reached the outer walls of Voldemort's lair. It will be there where at one appointed time, people would start picking at Voldemort's defenses, and hopefully storm Voldemort.

And hopefully for Draco, he would see Ginny.

For over a month, Kelly and Draco had trekked through the forest, meeting many more dangers. Of course the two had survived, but Draco felt a sort of numbness. Kelly was a good person to work with, but she still did not have Ginny's flair. Draco was still alert and competent, but inside he felt as if he were withering without Ginny's love.

He was also worried that something may have happened to Ginny. He had no way of knowing for sure, but tendrils of stress for her always twisted itself around Draco's mind, forcing him to resist hard against losing his concentration. But one thing comforted him, he could be seeing Ginny within three days… wherever she was.

**Thus concludes another chapter. More to come soon, sure hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. Review ;) luv, Jess**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ginny groaned as she opened her eyes to a seemingly lighter shade of gloom. Everything seemed to ache, but at least not as much as before. Ginny tried sitting up a little. There was a definite strain, but the pain was bearable. Gingerly, Ginny lifted herself up and walked shakily over to Nigel who had his eyes closed and was meditating.

"Nigel, how bad was my wound?" asked Ginny. She knew he wouldn't be startled. Nigel was meditating to try and sense how many foes there could be in a one kilometer radius.

"Bad, you're lucky the shuriken didn't nick your intestines. Mainly a flesh wound though. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Look it's 5:30 in the morning already. We should get going," said Ginny, rummaging around carefully in her bag for a biscuit.

"Ginny, it was only with sheer magic I managed to heal your wound so fast and so well. It's not a good idea to…" but Nigel trailed off. Ginny was giving him her 'I hear you but I'm not listening,' looks.

"I can deal with pain. In another two days we will be right on the outer edge of Voldemort's lair. We can start devising a plan to get in sooner. Anyway, we can't stay here any longer," said Ginny evenly.

"Okay, but tell me if it hurts too much," sighed Nigel, as he packed up all the gear. Ginny stooped down to pick up her bag, when a sudden jab of pain was felt by her. Wincing, Ginny ignored it and hoped Nigel didn't see.

Not long after, the pair set off towards the direction of Voldemort, both secretly glad nothing but a couple of bats disturbed the eerie peace of the forest.

Finally, the pair reached a tame amount of trees, and the area reeked of dark magic. Nodding to each other, Ginny and Nigel silently took a break. Nigel silently crept into the trees, returning soon after nodding in affirmative that there were guards standing by an entrance.

Ginny looked down at her watch, noting they had one day to figure out how to get in and infiltrate the place. For the moment, being as quiet as possible was the way to go since the guards were only about ¼ of a kilometer away.

"Nigel," whispered Ginny. "The guards are young males right?"

"Yeah, three of them. They're really beefed up, look ready to kill."

"But they have testosterone and are probably horny as fuck. Hopefully they aren't screwing each other in the arse, I know how boring it can be to be a guard."

"Ginny, don't tell me…" but Nigel couldn't bear to go on.

"I have feminine wiles and I am going to use them!"

"Arrgh Ginny! You can't be serious? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am. I am also a 24B with curves," retorted Ginny, ripping her hair from her hair-tie and quickly running her fingers through it.

"They'll kill you on sight!"

"Not if I'm already dead."

"What?" exclaimed Nigel softly, remembering to keep his voice down.

"Not really dead, I'll just do a spell which makes me translucent, but still visible. Don't worry, I know a couple of permanent but reversible levitation spells. Think about it, this will be much easier than trying to take them on by force, and as disgusting and odd as you may find it, I've always wanted to try and disarm somebody using my feminine wiles."

"Okay," replied Nigel slowly. "I don't' like this, but I guess we have nothing else so we've got to plan how we're going to this then, don't we?"

Kelly looked warily at Draco before saying "Draco, there is no way we can get past those guards, that seems like more of a main entrance. We'll be killed."

"I know, we'll use a spell to get in instead," replied Draco softly, while healing a small cut on his forearm.

"Draco, enchantments, protecting the whole building."

"Yeah, I know. But I have dabbled in Dark Arts before, easy to believe yes. I know things that most, and I seriously mean most wizards don't know. They're using pretty standard and ancient enchantments, but I know something that can overthrow that," said Draco.

"I see where you're going with this. What did you have in mind?" replied Kelly cautiously. She knew how boys liked to blow things up, even this moody bastard wouldn't be much different.

"Blow it up. Part of the wall where the soldiers are anyway, and we can silence it, they won't know a thing."

Kelly sighed at how stereotypically male he was but agreed to help him, as she saw no other alternative. She was uncomfortable at the thought of Draco once being on the other side, knowing their secrets. Voldemort trusting him. But reality came back to her and she began to relax again and began to focus on the dangerous task ahead of her.

Draco sat down and flexed his wary muscles. They finally made it to the border of the lair, over half a year's hard work. He took a moment to contemplate what has happened and what was to come. On the set day, everyone would find some way of getting inside that lair and wreaking havoc. Silent messages would be posted onto the wall, so only the trained eye could tell they were significant, and what it said.

It would all ultimately lead Harry to Voldemort.

Ultimately, it would either be Harry or Voldemort.

Sighing, Draco's thoughts drifted over to Ginny. He missed her so much; it was as if he was empty until he saw her. Wrenching his thoughts away from Ginny's ever-flowery smelling hair, he concentrated on the task on hand. Telling Kelly about the uber-ancient spell that would explode atoms at an utter of a few words.

At the crack of dawn the next day, Ginny used a spell which tore her robe around the cleavage area and tested to see how much bra it would show. Satisfied the right amount of bust was showing, she pointed her wand to herself and muttered "permanate reversibale translutencie appliqué." The effect was immediate. Ginny stuck her hand out and saw it, but also saw through it to the earth litter on the floor.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" murmured Nigel, and he watched as Ginny silently rose off the ground. He flicked his wand slightly at the desired height, where Ginny's feet where dangling a foot off the ground. Ginny looked like a real ghost. Her determined eyes could easily have been mistaken for sad ones, her artfully torn robes looking morose.

Of course Nigel didn't look at her chest too much. If he did, his heart would start beating extremely fast.

Ginny nodded and floated off in the direction of the guards. Her appearance was extremely eerie, to the guards they thought it may have been a trick of their eyes. Soon, they realized it was only a ghost.

A drop dead gorgeous female ghost who's robe seemed to be falling off her shoulders, revealing large.. endowments. The guards were immediately distracted as Ginny glided closer and closer until she came face to face to them.

"Hello boys," uttered Ginny seductively, "I don't seem to know where I am." Ginny subtly brushed her fingers over shoulder and discreetly swept a sleeve of a robe off her right shoulder. The guards grinned disgustingly and crowded around Ginny, totally forgetting their positions.

The middle guard reached his hand out but before he could, Ginny flicked her hair with her finger, signaling to Nigel that he should attack. Immediately, one stunning spell after another hit the two guards, rendering them useless and unconscious.

In that moment, when the middle guard realized what had happened, Ginny had punched him in the face hard so that he became unconscious, and spirited all three away to the Ministry.

Nigel apparated right next to Ginny and handed over her sword. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," muttered Ginny. She reversed the translucent spell and got Nigel to reverse the levitation one.

"Ready?" quipped Ginny, bringing her wand out in front of her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," replied Nigel, bringing his own wand out as well. With that, Ginny and Nigel used a series of complicated spells which would trick the enchantment in believing they had authority to gain access and they surged inside.

Draco and Kelly stood side by side, concentrating hard. They both faced the six guards and chanted the short but complicated spell in unison.

The effect was immediate. Ten meters of solid metal wall and six guards were blown apart by the sheer force of the spell. After waiting a few seconds for some of the debris to settle down, Kelly and Draco dashed inside.

Meanwhile, hundreds of other pairs of Aurors forced their way inside the lair, causing disruption and havoc.

Kelly and Draco were met immediately with Death Eaters who were throwing curses at them left, right and centre. They sprang into action, taking down many of them as they wandered through the lair. It was dimly lit and slimy.

Just like how Voldemort likes it.

After hours and hours of dueling and slaying Death Eaters, many Aurors had secured a perimeter around the whole lair. Yet, they still were to find Voldemort and his most elite inner circle of members.

After Draco had helped secure a perimeter, his eyes caught hold of red hair in the dim light. He was about to call out to her but she disappeared around the corner before he could do anything about it.

Ginny meanwhile had been searching for Draco in between fighting. Still, the matter of finding Voldemort was stronger. The lair was a maze of corridors, rooms, hallways. Nothing seemed as it was and it took extreme concentration to remember where you were. Eventually, Ginny and Nigel bumped into Harry, Amanda, Draco and Kelly.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other, and it seemed an age before they looked away. The two would have started a conversation, but Harry started speaking in parseltongue to a statue that looked like hundreds of snakes entwined together.

Finally, cold fear gripped Ginny. This was it, this was when Harry and Voldemort would end it all, and she was stuck in the middle.

News soon spread of the discovery of Voldemort's whereabouts, and many Aurors flocked by Ginny and her group. The statue started untwining at Harry's demands, and suddenly floated and crashed onto the floor, the shards of metal sticking into a panel of walls, making them melt away.

Inside, there seemed to be a kilometer by kilometer stone floor. Perfect for dueling. Eerie green flames erupted from black slimy cauldrons and further in. The room seemed to be deathly dark and their seemed to be no ceiling.

Right at the end, there was a line of fifty of the most powerful Death Eaters of all time. In front of them, stood Lord Voldemort.

Ginny gasped in spite of herself. He looked so ugly yet so powerful. His face was red and distorted. He seemed shorter but more menacing. He could have been another species.

"Welcome, to my…" but Voldemort never finished because he launched a sneak attack. The whole room was suddenly a blur. Ginny joined everyone in a mass duel, while Harry headed straight for Voldemort.

Ginny dueled and dueled and dueled. She did not heed the yelling and screaming in the background but concentrated on killing the death eater in front of her. She ignored her pain and other people dying around her. She was way too caught up. These Death Eaters were much stronger and better than the Death Eaters Ginny normally faced, and they were putting up a lot of fight.

It seemed that two hours later, only a handful of Aurors including Draco, Ginny and Harry were left, but even more Death Eaters had died. Two Aurors went for three existing Death Eaters but only managed to kill two.

The third one lowered his hood to reveal a creepily grinning Lucius Malfoy. He had noticed the youngest Weasley and intended to make his way to destroy her.

Just as Harry motioned for Godric's sword and Ginny threw it to him, Lucius pointed his wand at Ginny and uttered "Avada Kedavra!"

Just as Draco screamed "No!" The spell hit Ginny in between her shoulder blades, and her final breath was a gasp of surprise. She crumpled to the floor and unadulterated anger surged through Draco. Never had he hated his father so much.

Draco gave a roar and charged at his father, taking him by surprised. Strength and lamentations of Ginny flowed from him as he rammed Lucius into a wall. Draco was too angry to hear a loud crack which belonged to Lucius neck. He was dead. Draco continuously beat his father with his bare fists, tears falling from Draco's face to Lucius's.

Perhaps if Draco kept beating up his father, Ginny would come back to life. Lucius needed to feel his pain… soon Draco was pulled off Lucius's limp body and was firmly held. It was Harry, looking at Draco with great pain evident in his face. "I killed him, Draco… but…"

"Merlin, Ginny! I have to see her!" rasped out Draco, breaking free from Harry and dashing to where she lay. Someone had straightened her up on the ground among the other Aurors who had fallen. Draco picked up her upper body and blinked away the tears. She was dead. It was the final blow to Draco. She looked so peaceful and Draco could have sworn she was only sleeping. Except this time, there was no steady rise and fall of her chest, no colour in her cheeks. Ginny's hair was still as blood red as ever, but Draco would never have the pleasure of running his fingers through it ever again.

"Ginny… how could you leave me? You promised!" whispered Draco desperately to Ginny. He thought, for some crazy moment Ginny would wake up and tell him she hadn't left her, that she was right there. But she never said that. She continued to be dead weight in Draco's arms.

It was at that moment, everything died inside Draco. He had nothing and no one anymore.

**Hey, I hope you are enjoying my fanfiction. This has been a sad chapter, but thus is the plot. Please review, luv Jess.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Draco was unaware of the time that passed as he held Ginny in his arms. Her pallor became greyer as congealed blood sunk further into her flesh.

Tears fell from Draco as pure grief overtook his emotions, mourning for his lover. Two hours passed like this until Harry gently squeezed Draco's shoulder and said, "Draco, it is time for Ginny to go now." Grief bit at Draco's heart again at hearing what Harry said. Fresh tears erupted as he gently lay Ginny back down onto a piece of fabric which was laid out for the dead.

Suddenly, Colin burst into the room, his eyes wide and searching. When his eyes fell onto Ginny's still form, he gasped and froze. It just couldn't be true, Ginny couldn't be dead. Colin rushed to Ginny's side, ignoring Harry and Draco. Uncontrollable tears fell from Colin's eyes as he stared at the expressionless face of his best friend for countless years. He gripped Ginny's hand hard, in hope the pressure he was producing would wake her up.

But it just wouldn't work.

"Colin, she's gone," whispered Draco between his tears. "She's never, ever, coming back," was the rest that was choked out. Full realization hit Colin, and the pain of Ginny dying hit him so hard he found he could not breathe. Draco and Colin looked at each other with final understanding. They embraced each other, sharing the pain of losing the best person in their lives.

The rest of the place was a mixture of extreme happiness at Voldemort being defeated and mourning for the many brilliant men and women dead. Harry was torn between comforting Draco and thanking the congratulations many people were giving him.

Before Draco knew it, he was sitting on a sofa in the Weasley's lounge room. He had no recollection of getting there, and he did not care. Draco closed his eyes and leant against the sofa to let the pain wash over him.

"Draco?" came a females voice from somewhere above him. Her voice sounded a bit familiar, so he opened his eyes and gave them a moment to let the tears flow away. It was Molly Weasley. Draco found he didn't have anything to say. It didn't matter anyway, he couldn't have said it because his throat was so choked up.

So Molly continued by saying "I know how my you loved my daughter. I'm going to miss her so much." With that Molly swept Draco up into a tight hug, and for some reason, Draco was so comforted by her presence that he hugged her back.

Harry received thousands more congratulations but nothing would suppress the pain of losing a loved one. The Weasley family were shattered. Even though Voldemort was dead, nothing was to bring Ginny back to life. Harry remembered looking down disdainfully at Lucius, disgusted. His neck was bent at a disgusting angle, thanks to Draco's handy work. "It shouldn't have been like this," muttered Harry to no one in particular.

The Ministry now had the task of sorting out odds and ends like the cleaning up the magical community and dealing with the Death Eaters. Everywhere Draco went there were signs of death and destruction. There would always be people crying. That was the price that had to be paid though.

Over the next few days, Harry noticed how Molly and Draco had gotten closer. Molly seemed to enjoy Draco's company because he was so in tune with her daughter, it surprised him. Draco liked talking to Molly because she reminded him of Ginny, and that seemed to give him strength.

"The beach was Ginny's favourite place of all time. We only went about five times while she lived with us, but every time we went, she looked so happy. So alive. Ginny's most beautiful when she's her happiest. She seems to radiate," said Molly as she set down some tea for Draco. It was two days since Draco had returned, and talking to Molly seemed to help him.

"I know. I'd give up anything to see her again," replied Draco forlornly.

"I have the loveliest picture of Ginny here, I'll be back in a moment," and with that, Molly bustled off down the hall way. She returned soon enough carrying a large photo album. She began flicking through it hastily and until she paused and stared down lovingly on one page. "Look at her."

As Molly handed over the album, Draco's eyes fell onto a much younger Ginny. "She was seventeen, the last time we went to the ocean." She looked absolutely beautiful. She had a large but lightweight scarf and she was holding it up to the air letting the breeze toy with it. Her head was tilted up towards the setting sun and her eyes were closed and there was a faint smile playing at her lips. She looked like the happiest person ever alive.

Draco was enraptured by this muggle photo. "I'm going to go there, tomorrow. If this place made Ginny so happy, it will make me happy as well." Molly only smiled sadly at Draco, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

The next day, Draco apparated to an empty alleyway which was near the beach. As he strode down large sandy steps, he paused to look at the vast horizon of the sea. The air was salty but it was refreshing. Draco continued down the stairs until he reached the sandy shore, and kept walking forwards until he reached the waters edge.

The sun was beginning to set. The colours that were being displayed was crimson, exactly the colour of Ginny's hair. It was as if Ginny was that sunset, casting her lovely glow where ever she went. It seemed to fill Draco, and he finally found some peace at last from Ginny's death.

Draco loved Ginny, and he would carry on loving her.

…_I dig my toes into the sand… _

_The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket_

_I lean against the wind_

_Pretend that I am weightless_

_And in this moment I am happy_

…_happy…_

_I lay my head onto the sand _

_The sky resembles a black lit canopy with holes punched in it _

_I'm counting UFO's, I signal them with my lighter_

_And in this moment I am happy_

…_happy…_

_The world's a rollercoaster _

_And I am not strapped in _

_Maybe I should hold with care_

_But my hands are busy in the air _

…_saying…_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here… _

**Hey everyone, the lyrics in italics are lyrics from the song Wish You Were Here by Incubus. It's finally been done, I've completed my fanfiction. I'm so happy, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. It's everything I'd like a Ginny/Draco fanfic to be, minus the dying. But sometimes you just need that. So thankyou for sticking with my fanfiction, it's been great. Bai everyone! Luv, Jess.**


End file.
